Szansa
by atramaj
Summary: Moje pierwsze opowiadanie o Severusie i Hermionie. Zachęcam do czytania i wystawiania opinii. (nie jestem pewna czy nie powinnam oznaczyć opowiadania jako M, ale to się okaże z czasem i może nastąpić zmiana)
1. Chapter 1

Herbata w filiżankach już dawno ostygła, a oni dalej mierzyli się wzrokiem. Dyrektorka patrzyła z lekkim niedowierzaniem i iskierkami rozbawienia w czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów. Wiedziała, że to ona musi przerwać ciszę, inaczej skamienieją w jej gabinecie. Severus Snape nie należał do osób, którym przeszkadzałaby napięta i wroga atmosfera. W przeciwieństwie do niej.

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć powody swojej złości?

- Co tu jest do rozumienia? – warknął - Gdybym miał chociaż cień przypuszczeń, że zaczniesz zatrudniać dzieci, nie oddałbym ci tego stanowiska.

Westchnęła.

- Zrobiłeś to jednak, przestań więc wyciągać jakieś irracjonalne argumenty. Wiesz doskonale, że ona nie jest już dzieckiem Severusie, to młoda kobieta, bardzo zdolna. Sam musisz to przyznać.

- Która skończyła szkołę z rocznym opóźnieniem. Geniusze nie miewają poślizgów.

Wstała, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze z oburzenia.

- Wyglądasz teraz jak rozzłoszczony hipogryf – syknął Snape z grymasem niezadowolenia i irytacji na twarzy. - Twoje pozy nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Nie zgadzam się.

- Severusie, przykro mi, ale zmuszasz mnie do powiedzenia tego. Twoje zdanie w tej sprawie nic nie zmienia, umowa została już podpisana.

McGonagall usiadła w swoim fotelu i zacisnęła usta, podkreślając tym nieugiętość zajętego stanowiska.

- Wytłumacz mi więc, z łaski swojej, pobudki, które kierowały tobą w momencie, gdy mnie prosiłaś o radę. Czyżbyś miała nadzieję zmanipulować mnie, Minerwo? Zadbać o to, bym podzielił twoje idiotyczne poglądy, może nawet poprał cię w tej decyzji?

Policzki dyrektorki zaróżowiły się nieco. Poza Albusem Dumbledore'm nie znała nikogo, kto byłby odporny na jadowity i pełen pogardy ton Mistrza Eliksirów, a ona nie należała do chlubnych wyjątków w tej kwestii.

- Zamierzałam cię przekonać do tej sytuacji, by oszczędzić pannie Granger okrutnych żartów i docinków z twojej strony, ale skoro się nie da, trudno. Musisz zaakceptować ten fakt. Hermiona obejmie jutro stanowisko nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Dodatkowo - zaakcentowała to słowo widząc, że mężczyzna zbiera się do wyjścia - zostanie opiekunką domu Godryka Gryffindora.

Skrzywiła się, kiedy drzwi jej gabinetu zamknęły się z głośnym hukiem. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją cichy chichot.

- Dumbledore, to nie jest zabawne, jak ja mam namówić uczniów na integrację jeśli ich opiekunowie będą zabijali się wzrokiem?

Albus rozsiadł się wygodniej w swoim obrazie i rzucił jej rozbawione spojrzenie znad swoich okularów.

- Moja droga, czuję się w obowiązku uzmysłowić ci, że nie skończy się tylko na spojrzeniach. Pamiętaj. Stała czujność. - ponownie zachichotał.

- Doceniam twoje wsparcie. - prychnęła i udała się do swoich komnat.

_Jako portret jest jeszcze bardziej nieznośny niż w oryginalnej wersji, jeśli to w ogóle jest możliwe._

XxXx

Deportowała się do Hogsmade z cichym trzaskiem i ruszyła w kierunku Hogwartu czując, jak zimna obręcz zaciska się na jej żołądku coraz bardziej. Słyszała, że zamek został już całkowicie odbudowany, Ron z Harrym często wpadali do Hagrida na szklaneczkę Ognistej, a po tych wizytach opowiadali jej wszystko czego się dowiedzieli. Powtórzyli jej nawet plotki o romansie dyrektor McGonagall z profesorem Fiodorowem, który przejął od niej w zeszłym roku stanowisko nauczyciela transmutacji.

_- Ona jest od niego o 25 lat starsza!_

_- Ron, nie sądzę by to była prawda, a nawet jeśli, to co cię obchodzi intymne życie innych ludzi?_

_- 25 lat!_

_- Skąd wiesz?_

_- Hagrid nam powiedział, że on jest w wieku Snape'a i wiesz, że ponoć Neville..._

Uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień i przyspieszyła kroku widząc, że przed bramą czeka na nią dyrektorka.

- Dzień dobry pani dyrektor.

- Panno Granger, jesteśmy teraz koleżankami po fachu, mów mi koniecznie po imieniu, kiedy jesteśmy same. Zaprowadzę cię do twoich komnat, urządzisz się, a potem zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. Chciałabym omówić parę kwestii przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego.

- Oczywiście pani...Minerwo. - uśmiechnęła się nieco zakłopotana. _To jest zdecydowanie dziwne._

XxXx

Hermiona weszła do środka i z zaciekawionym uśmiechem zaczęła zwiedzać pokoje, które miały być od teraz jej domem. Przynajmniej przez czas trwania tego roku szkolnego. Komnaty nie były duże, ale urządzone przytulnie, dominowały barwy Gryffindoru. Szkarłat i złoto tworzyły ciepłą atmosferę w pomieszczeniach, a naturalne tkaniny i drewniane, dębowe meble potęgowały nastrój spokoju.

- Incendio – ogień w kominku zapłonął wesoło, rzucając ciepłe światło na niewielki salon. Odetchnęła. To miejsce było wręcz stworzone do odpoczynku i ukojenia rozdygotanych nerwów , a dziś bardzo tego potrzebowała.

Czuła się przytłoczona odpowiedzialnością i przerażona perspektywą stanięcia jako nauczycielka przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. Jej byli nauczyciele, którzy znali ją odkąd pierwszy raz przekroczyła bramy Hogwart'u, mieli być teraz jej kolegami po fachu. Uczniami mieli być ludzie niewiele młodsi od niej.

_Z niektórymi przecież chodziłam do szkoły, a teraz mają mnie tytułować „pani profesor"!_

Potrząsnęła lekko głową postanawiając o tym nie myśleć. Machnęła kilkakrotnie różdżką rozpakowując się po czym weszła do łazienki. Zimny prysznic pomógł jej zebrać myśli i siłę do działania. Pierwsze wrażenie było ważne i nawet ona nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć, wyjęła więc z kufra książkę _Czarodziejskie sposoby na piękny wygląd, d_ziękując w duchu Ginny. Jej własne umiejętności czesania i malowania się dalej pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, była pewna, że z czarami pójdzie jej dużo lepiej, a chciała dziś pięknie wyglądać. Zacząć od nowa, nie tylko jako panna Ja-Wiem-Wszystko, ale także jako kobieta. Zwłaszcza kobieta.

_- Przepraszam cię Hermiono, ale jesteś dla mnie za mądra. Lavender jest dużo bardziej kobieca i zadba...-_

_- Zamknij jadaczkę Ronaldzie i tak już za dużo powiedziałeś. Chodź kochana. - młoda pani Potter objęła przyjaciółkę ramieniem i wyprowadziła z kuchni, rzucając bratu mordercze spojrzenie._

Napiła się zimnej wody. Nie będzie teraz tego wspominać, wybaczyła już mu zdradę i cieszy się jego szczęściem, a teraz pora zadbać o swoje własne. Przekartkowała książkę, szukając jakiegoś ciekawego zaklęcia.

XxXx

Weszła do Wielkiej Sali odruchowo kierując się w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Kiedy już miała zająć swoje stałe miejsce, poczuła szczupłą dłoń na ramieniu.

- Hermiono, sądzę, że pora na zmianę starych nawyków. Zapraszamy. - Minerwa poprowadziła ją do stołu nauczycielskiego - Nie znasz jeszcze profesora Fiodorowa.

Wskazała mężczyznę wpatrującego się w nią odkąd przekroczyła próg Sali i od razu przypomniało jej się wszystko, co o nim czytała i usłyszała od Wiktora. Był w wieku ojca Harry'ego, w Durmstrangu mówiło się, że w swojej trzeciej klasie zamienił nielubianego profesora w pingwina, za co wyrzucili go ze szkoły. Jednak wpływy i pieniądze jego rodziny pozwoliły mu ukończyć naukę, potem studiował na prestiżowej uczelni w Australii. Napisał trzy wyjątkowo interesujące książki, które oczywiście przeczytała, na temat transmutacji magicznych stworzeń.

_Wygląda jak amant z tych przeraźliwie lukrowanych romansów Parvati._

Skarciła się w myślach za takie porównanie. Spojrzenie błękitnych oczu blondyna było czujne i bystre. Męskie postacie, którymi zachwycały się czytelniczki erotyczno-romantycznych szmatławców, miały zazwyczaj wzrok przesłodzonych cieląt, na żadnej okładce nie było nikogo, kto swoją postawą sugerowałby choć cień inteligencji. Natomiast mężczyzna stojący przed nią wydawał się nią emanować.

- Profesor Granger, wiele o pani słyszałem i nie było w tym ani jednego złego słowa. - posłał jej olśniewający uśmiech i skłonił się przed nią lekko.

- Proszę mi mówić po imieniu. Jestem Hermiona.- zarumieniła się lekko, nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do tego tytułu.

- Będzie to dla mnie największa przyjemność - schylił się by ucałować jej dłoń - Siergiej Fiodorow, nauczyciel transmutacji - odsunął krzesło przeznaczone dla niej i pomógł jej usiąść, po czym zajął miejsce po jej prawej stronie - Słyszałem, że byłaś najlepszą uczennicą tej szkoły od czasu jej założenia.

- Plotki, nic więcej - spuściła wzrok, by ukryć błysk dumy w oczach.

- W każdej z nich jest ziarno prawdy, a tej nawet Severus nie dementuje - jego uwagę przykuł szum dobiegający z drugiej strony Sali - Nareszcie są uczniowie, ten zamek bez nich jest przeraźliwie nudny - spojrzał na tłum młodych ludzi zajmujących swoje miejsca, a Hermiona poczuła jak jej żołądek zaciska się w supeł.

XxXx

Miał dziś wyjątkowo paskudny dzień, a teraz musi jeszcze niańczyć te pustogłowe bachory! Obrzucił ostrym wzrokiem tłum jedenastolatków, wpatrujących się w niego ze strachem.

- Za mną! - warknął i z przyjemnością zauważył jak zadrżeli, słysząc jego głos. Uwielbiał ten moment, potem przychodzili na jego lekcje wystarczająco przerażeni, by siedzieć cicho zanim on wejdzie do klasy, a fakt, że był śmierciożercą tylko dodawał temu pikanterii. Ruszył szybko, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że zmuszał ich prawie do biegu. Inaczej nie dotrzymaliby mu kroku i mogliby zgubić się w zamku, który ich jednocześnie ekscytował i przerażał.

Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, rozmowy ucichły i wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w ich kierunku, wśród nich zauważył wielkie, czekoladowe oczy lśniące zdenerwowaniem i napięciem. Do tej pory pozwalał sobie jeszcze na nikłą nadzieję, że McGonagall pójdzie jednak po rozum do głowy i odwoła swoją głupią decyzję.

Rozczarował się jednak, jak zawsze, kiedy liczył na jakikolwiek przejaw inteligencji ze strony Gryfonów.

_Posadziła ją pomiędzy mną a Fiodorem. Ciekawe jak panna Ja-Wiem-Wszystko-Pod-Warunkiem-Że-Znalazłam-To-W-Książce poradzi sobie z ruskim Don Juanem. Może być zabawnie._

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie do swoich myśli, a stojący najbliżej uczniowie zamarli ze strachu. Wyczytał pierwsze nazwisko znudzonym głosem.

- Kate Allen! Na co czekasz? Siadaj na stołek. – syknął.

Podczas ceremonii przydziału przyjrzał się Hermionie kątem oka. Musiał przyznać, że jest zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się, że Granger wyrośnie na atrakcyjną kobietę, a w tej bordowej szacie wyglądała całkiem zachęcająco. Odsunął od siebie te myśli, były nieprzydatne i nie zamierzał zaśmiecać sobie nimi umysłu. Kiedy ostatni nowy uczeń został przydzielony do Hufflepuff'u, zajął swoje miejsce, nie zaszczycając byłej uczennicy nawet spojrzeniem. Zamierzał jej jak najszybciej uzmysłowić, że jest zbędna, a ignorowanie Gryfonów zawsze źle działało na ich rozbuchane ego.

Dyrektorka zastukała łyżeczką w swój kielich i wstała, obrzucając uczniów badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Witajcie w nowym roku szkolnym. Przedstawiam wam nową nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią, profesor Hermionę Granger - po sali rozszedł się szmer podnieconych głosów i wszystkie pary oczu skierowały się na młodą kobietę, kłaniającą im się lekko - Profesor Granger zostanie także nową opiekunką Gryffindor'u - wśród uczniów domu Lwa zapanowało gorączkowe poruszenie i już nikt nie słuchał dalszej części tradycyjnej przemowy.

Severus z satysfakcją zauważył, że dłonie Hermiony drżą lekko ze zdenerwowania, pozwolił sobie na nieznaczne uniesienie kącika ust w zadowoleniu. Jednak kiedy zwyczajowe oklaski zaczęły irytująco się przedłużać, zacisnął ze złością wargi. Spodziewał się, że jej przybycie podekscytuje uczniów, w końcu przesłodzone i wyolbrzymione artykuły na jej temat wciąż ukazywały się w _Proroku Codziennym_. Jakiś czas temu nawet sugerowano, że to ona była Wybraną, a Potter to tylko przykrywka mająca chronić ją przed Voldemort'em. Wszystko dla wywołania sensacji.

_Żenujące._

Prychnął wściekle pod nosem i spojrzał na wgapiających się w nią uczniów.

_Niebawem będą sobie przyklejać jej plakaty nad łóżkami, tuż obok tych z Potterem. Trzeba im będzie wyperswadować to ubóstwianie mózgu Świętej Trójcy, zwłaszcza Ślizgonom._

Posłał swoim wychowankom ostre spojrzenie, na co oni błyskawicznie zamknęli usta i spojrzeli na nową profesorkę z niechęcią.

Sięgał właśnie po kielich z wodą, kiedy usłyszał aksamitny, spokojny głos tej kanalii, Siergieja. Słyszał już ten ton kilkakrotnie. Zazwyczaj w mugolskich knajpach, kiedy już obaj mieli dosyć swojego towarzystwa i zaczynali rozglądać się za kobietami mogącymi uprzyjemnić im noc.

- Czego się napijesz Hermiono?

Spojrzał z ukosa na Fiodora, który nachylał się w kierunku nowej nauczycielki, nie ukrywając swojego zainteresowania jej osobą. Severus udając, że zajmuje go tylko to, co ma na talerzu, przez cały czas obserwował te żałosne podchody, które trwały całą ucztę, a których Granger wydawała się nie dostrzegać

- Odprowadzę cię, moja droga, do twoich komnat.

- Dziękuję, ale może innym razem, chciałabym najpierw pójść do biblioteki. - wstała zbyt gwałtownie, by można było uznać ją za kobietę z klasą i z zarumienionymi policzkami udała się pospiesznie w kierunku wyjścia.

Snape parsknął śmiechem, widząc zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy kolegi. Wstał od stołu i ruszył w kierunku lochów. Tak jak przewidywał, Siergiej ruszył za nim. Dotarli w ciszy do jego komnat i rozsiedli się wygodnie w salonie. Severus, nadal bez słowa, nalał im Ognistą Whisky do szklanek.

- Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że widziałem twoje nadstawione uszy - blondyn uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i sięgnął po alkohol - Czyżbyś także miał ochotę poznać bliżej Hermionę?

Rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, które jednak nie wywarło oczekiwanego skutku. Rosjanin dalej uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem.

- To jest dziecko Fiodor, dziecko.

- Bardzo ponętne dziecko, chociaż mogłaby mieć większe piersi - zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi - ale poza tym jest całkiem zadowalająca, nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś.

- Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? - głupota tego człowieka irytowała go coraz bardziej z sekundy na sekundę.

- Bardzo dokładnie, ale jej metryka mówi coś innego...szkoda, że jej nie uczyłem, w takiej sytuacji było by to jeszcze bardziej interesujące.

- Czy to jakaś sugestia, Sergiej? - wycedził Severus.

- Oczywiście, wtedy przebranie jej w szkolny mundurek miałoby dużo więcej smaku, nie wmówisz mi, że taka myśl nie przyszła ci do głowy. Odpowiednio skrócony i wydekoltowany, to jasne. Zdrowie pięknych pań! - uniósł szklankę i wypił jednym haustem jej zawartość.

- Szczyt tandety. - skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Zapewne wolałbyś jakieś jedwabie czy koronki, wiecznie zapominam o twoim wysublimowanym poczuciu smaku. Zamierzam się przekonać jak wypadnie w obu sytuacjach, ale rola niegrzecznej uczennicy zdecydowanie bardziej do mnie przemawia. - wyciągnął się wygodnie na sofie i zapalił papierosa.

Snape obrzucił go lodowatym spojrzeniem, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty tego słuchać.

- Rozluźnij się człowieku i wyobraź to sobie.- Rosjanin przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

Mistrz Eliksirów dolał sobie alkoholu i sięgnął po książkę. Nie zamierzał dać się wciągać w te gierki.

XxXx

_Droga Ginny,_

_uczta powitalna zakończyła się jakieś trzy godziny temu (najwięcej nowych uczniów trafiło do Hufflepuffu), ale piszę dopiero teraz, ponieważ musiałam zajść do biblioteki sprawdzić czy jestem dobrze przygotowana do lekcji. Wyobraź sobie, że zostałam opiekunką Gryfonów! To mnie przeraża, nie lubię kiedy coś jest ponad moje siły, a mam duże wątpliwości czy sprostam takiemu wyzwaniu. Niektórzy z nich pamiętają mnie jako uczennicę!_

_Obawiam się, że posłużyłam jako prztyczek zadany prosto w nos profesora Snape'a, który wygląda na bardzo niezadowolonego z mojej obecności. Przyprowadził dziś nowych uczniów na Ceremonię Przydziału. Biedne dzieci były takie przerażone, a on wyraźnie się z tego cieszył, mam podejrzenie, że je dodatkowo nastraszył, jakby nie miały wystarczająco stresu dzisiejszego dnia. Spodziewałam się, a raczej miałam nadzieję, że po tym jak nie musi udawać już wiernego sługi Voldemorta, stanie się trochę milszy, przyjaźniejszy...Jednak dalej jest ironiczny i wredny, okazuje się, że jego charakter najwyraźniej wcale nie zyskał na końcu tej wojny. W przeciwieństwie do jego wyglądu i humoru. Jego włosy nie są już tłuste, czyżby były jakąś częścią jego pozy, którą musiał utrzymywać jako szpieg? Zawsze wydawało mi się, że jego paskudny sposób bycia to poza, a nie wygląd zewnętrzny. Niezwykłe. Zresztą wydaje się być zrelaksowany. Jego ruchy nie są już tak sztywne, są szybkie jak zawsze, ale gibkie, ty byś pewnie nazwała je kocimi. Kiedy wychodziłam__(,)__ słyszałam jak się śmieje! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Okazuje się, że ma dosyć przyjemny śmiech, głęboki i zaraźliwy. Nie podejrzewałabym go o to!_

_Profesor McGonagall jest cudowna, prosiła bym zwracała się do niej po imieniu, ale nie wiem czy dam radę...to jest takie dziwne!_

_Poznałam też nowego nauczyciela transmutacji, Siergieja Fiodorowa. Wygląda nawet lepiej niż na zdjęciach z książki i założę się, że połowa dziewcząt w szkole już jest w nim zakochana po uszy zwłaszcza, że wydaje się być prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Jeszcze żaden mężczyzna nie pocałował mnie w dłoń przy powitaniu (mam nadzieję, że nie zarumieniłam się za bardzo), wydawało mi się nawet, że jest mną zainteresowany, bo dbał o to bym się dobrze czuła i chciał nawet odprowadzić mnie do komnat. Zapewne były to zwykłe uprzejmości, jednak poczułam się adorowana. Koniecznie muszę go spytać o jego najnowsze eksperymenty, dziś nie miałam do tego głowy._

_Muszę kończyć, jest dosyć późno, a chciałabym się wyspać przed jutrzejszym dniem._

_Ucałuj ode mnie Harry'ego,_

_Hermiona._

_p.s._

_Prawie usiadłam na swoim miejscu przy stole Gryfonów! Gdyby nie profesor McGonagall strzeliłabym potężną gafę już a samym początku. Muszę się pilnować, inaczej Ślizgoni nie dadzą mi żyć, już dzisiaj piorunowali mnie wzrokiem._

**XxXx**

**okazało się, że poprawianie jest o wiele trudniejsze i bardziej pracochłonne i czasochłonne od samego pisania; ale jest, udało się**

**betowała Witch; nowe/stare rozdziały niebawem;**

**zachęcam do komentowania, nawet tych, którzy już to kiedyś zrobili ;) **

**pozdrawiam**

**marta**


	2. Chapter 2

_Co też mówiła Ginny? __Biała koszula tylko do dżinsów i tylko gdy rozepniesz o jeden guzik więcej niż byś chciała. Nigdy nie nakładaj tej ulubionej szaty, tak tej, która wygląda jak worek na kartofle, no dobrze, możesz ją założyć jeśli idziesz pomagać profesor Sprout w szklarni, ale niech ci ręka uschnie kiedy indziej. PRZENIGDY nie ubieraj się jak zakonnica._

Mówiła jeszcze dużo innych rzeczy, których Hermiona nie słuchała, czego teraz nie mogła sobie wybaczyć. _Więc w co ja mam się ubrać?_

Przetrząsała swoją szafę już od kwadransa i nie mogła się zdecydować. Najchętniej wrzuciłaby na siebie cokolwiek, co zresztą zrobiła na samym początku, ale wtedy przypomniała sobie o swoim postanowieniu.

Obiecała sobie zająć się sobą tu i teraz, skończyć z rozpamiętywaniem przeszłości, z wyrzutami sumienia i zamartwianiem się o przyszłość. Teraźniejszość nie poczeka, chwila obecna umknie i nim zdąży się obejrzeć będzie już za późno na szpilki, krótkie sukienki i flirt z przystojnym współpracownikiem.

Oblała się rumieńcem na wspomnienie Siergieja Fiodorowa.

_Naprawdę nie masz już o czym myśleć? Odkąd to lecisz na wygląd, Hermiono? Poznałaś go dopiero wczoraj i nic o nim nie wiesz. To żenujące, doprawdy, mogłabyś przestać zachowywać się jak nastolatka i zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami. _

Westchnęła i spojrzała z powątpiewaniem na stertę ubrań leżącą na łóżku.

_Skoro to są te ważniejsze sprawy to kiepsko ze mną. _

Roześmiała się i puściła oko swojemu lustrzanemu alter ego. Czas na ratowanie świata się skończył i nadchodziła era martwienia się doborem torebki i odcieniem pomadki. Czasami ją to przerażało, ale nie dziś. Dziś nie zamierzała myśleć o konieczności nauczenia się życia od nowa, na nowych prawach i zasadach, z nowymi obowiązkami i tajemnicami. W świecie, który chciał udawać, że taki był zawsze. Wśród ludzi, którzy zapomnieli, albo udawali, że nie pamiętają.

Jednym machnięciem różdżki odesłała je do szafy. Przymierzanie wszystkiego bez ładu i składu to może i była dobra metoda dla Ginny, ale zdecydowanie nie dla niej. Postanowiła podejść do tego metodycznie, na spokojnie.

Wyjrzała przez okno i obserwując leniwe, ciężkie, deszczowe chmury, odliczyła powoli do dziewięciu.

Wyjęła potem z szafy spodnie, na które miała dziś ochotę i wybrała do nich rzeczy, które wydały jej się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Zajęło jej to kolejny kwadrans, ale tym razem nie zrobiła wokół siebie niepotrzebnego rozgardiaszu i, co najważniejsze, nie wpadła w popłoch.

Zdecydowała się wreszcie na proste, czarne, lniane spodnie i ciemnozieloną bluzkę z dekoltem w łódkę, po czym obejrzała się w lustrze z zadowoleniem. Poranny jogging przynosił już efekty i choć nigdy nie miała problemu z nadwagą, teraz jej ciało prezentowało się dużo lepiej, elastyczniej. Jeszcze tylko czarne pantofle na wysokim słupku i szata, było dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze. Praktycznie, elegancko, ale nie nudno. Zadowolona z siebie opuściła swoje komnaty.

Skierowała swoje kroki ku Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy podeszła do stołu nauczycielskiego, Siergiej wstał prędko i odsunął jej krzesło z miłym uśmiechem.

- Witaj Hermiono, zaczynałem się już obawiać, że nie dołączysz do nas.

- Rzeczywiście odrobinę się spóźniłam, ale chyba nie ominęło mnie nic ważnego? - zmarszczyła lekko brwi, zastanawiając się o czym mogła zapomnieć i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

Roześmiał się, nalewając jej kawy do filiżanki.

- Mleka?

- Odrobinę, poproszę, plus małe wyjaśnienia.

- Wyjaśnienia? - postawił przed nią talerz z rogalikiem - Przepyszne, koniecznie spróbuj.

- Rozbawiło cię coś w moim pytaniu, nie rozumiem co.

- Cóż... skoro nalegasz. - ściszył głos do szeptu - Nie mogłem doczekać się ponownego spotkania z tobą i te minuty dłużyły mi się niemiłosiernie.

Zaskoczona upuściła rogalik na talerzyk, a kiedy przez ułamek sekundy miała wrażenie, że słyszy cichy śmiech profesora Snape'a, poczuła się skołowana.

Siergiej, odbierając jej zaskoczone milczenie za zachętę, nachylił się do jej ucha.

-Wyglądasz dziś pięknie, wprost nie mogę oderwać od ciebie wzroku. - wyszeptał. Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem i by ukryć zażenowanie napiła się kawy.

_Czyżby mi się znów zdawało?_ przemknęło jej przez myśl kiedy usłyszała ciche prychnięcie.

Zerknęła w lewą stronę, ale Mistrz Eliksirów wydawał się być zainteresowany obieraniem jabłka i niczym więcej. Spojrzała na Siergieja, który przyglądał jej się z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

- Dziękuję, to... - zająknęła się - bardzo miły i niespodziewany komplement.

- Szczery i zasłużony, nic więcej. Obawiam się, że Minerwa mi ciebie zaraz zabierze. - spojrzał w kierunku dyrektorki, która wyczarowywała właśnie plany zajęć uczniów.

_- Rzeczywiście, muszę rozdać Gryfonom plany lekcji. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła __się przepraszająco._

- Miałabyś może ochotę wpaść do mnie wieczorem na zapoznawczego drinka? Odmowę uznam za afront.

- Czyżby?

- Nie, ale będzie mi przykro.

_Uśmiech niegrzecznego chłopca bardzo mu pasuje._

- Cóż...jeśli miałbyś ochotę opowiedzieć mi wieczorem o swoich badaniach naukowych, z przyjemnością skorzystam z zaproszenia. Chciałabym posłuchać o twoich najnowszych eksperymentach, mam parę pytań.

- W takim razie będę cię dziś oczekiwał. - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dobrze, w takim razie do zobaczenia wieczorem. - skinęła mu głową i odeszła by zająć się swoimi obowiązkami.

Siergiej rozparł się wygodniej na swoim krześle i sięgnął po kielich z wodą.

- Słodka istotka, nieprawdaż Severusie? Udaje taką niedostępną, a jednocześnie szuka kontaktu ze mną sam na sam.

Severus Snape odstawił na bok filiżankę z mocną, czarną kawą i uniósł kącik ust w ironicznym uśmiechu.

- Zapewniam cię, że jeśli Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko mówi o nauce, to chodzi jej tylko i wyłącznie o nią, a kiedy mówi „mam parę pytań" możesz się przygotować na parę, owszem, ale godzin, tłumaczenia i odpowiadania.

Rosjanin roześmiał się głośno.

- Jesteś przerażająco sztywny i zazdrosny, zapewniam cię, że nie skończy się na naukowych dywagacjach. Niektórzy mężczyźni radzą sobie lepiej z kobietami niż ty.

- Czyżby? - Mistrz Eliksirów zmrużył oczy, a Siergiej nie był pewien czy w wyrazie ostrzeżenia czy pogardy.

- Zapewniam cię, że wiem co mówię, znam się na tym.

Odpowiedziało mu ironiczne prychnięcie - Przekonasz się wieczorem, że daleko ci do mojej znajomości kobiet, Fiodor. - po tych słowach wstał niespiesznie(,) pozwalając wybrzmieć swoim słowom i opuścił Wielką Salę, po drodze odejmując 20 punktów Gryfindorowi za nieeleganckie posługiwanie się sztućcami.

XxXx

_Droga Ginny,_

_właśnie skończyłam swoje lekcje i jestem zdruzgotana! Nie zdążyłam z żadną klasą nawet zacząć prowadzić tematu, ponieważ wszyscy mieli mnóstwo pytań o Harry'ego, śmierciożerców, wojnę i inne rzeczy z tym związane. Odpowiadałam im w miarę wyczerpująco, chociaż pytania o mój romans z Ronem, który „rozbłysnął w morzu walki"- jak to określiła jedna z Puchonek, oraz o domniemane złamanie serca Harry'emu pozostawiałam bez komentarzy. Obawiam się, że do końca tego tygodnia wszystkie moje zajęcia będą wyglądały podobnie, zwłaszcza, że ta obrzydliwa książka Skeeter okazała się być tu bestselerem (powinnam ją chyba przeczytać do końca, żeby przygotować sobie odpowiedzi na bzdurne pytania). Idę teraz do Siergieja, ma mi opowiedzieć o swoich eksperymentach, jestem podekscytowana i mam naprawdę mnóstwo pytań!_

_Hermiona._

XxXx

Severus Snape siedział w swoim salonie przeglądając _Najsilniejsze trucizny _i czekał, spodziewał się wizyty najpóźniej za pół godziny.

Kiedy po paru minutach rozległo się pukanie, uśmiechnął się do siebie z satysfakcją.

- Wejdź Fiodor – powiedział, przesyconym satysfakcją głosem, i sięgnął po butelkę stojącą na stoliku obok, nalał im do szklanek Ognistej Whisky. Nie kłopotał się zakręcaniem butelki, pewien, że zaraz będzie nalewał mu drugą porcję. Blondyn usiadł w fotelu, wypił jednym łykiem alkohol i jęknął boleśnie:

- Polej i nie waż się śmiać.

Severus spełnił prośbę Siergieja nie ukrywając triumfującej miny. Nalał do pełna, a widząc skołowane spojrzenie błękitnych oczu spytał pobłażliwym tonem, w którym jednak pobrzmiewała nutka sadystycznej przyjemności.

- Więc jak poszło wasze małe tete-a-tete? - odstawił butelkę i sięgnął po swoją szklankę

- Muszę przyznać, że ta kobieta jest wybitnie dociekliwa i inteligentna, bardzo jej smakowało wino, którym ją poczęstowałem i była zaintrygowana moimi odkryciami i spostrzeżeniami. - Rosjanin zmierzwił palcami włosy jakby próbując otrząsnąć się z zaskoczenia, wypił alkohol i ponownie napełnił szkło.

- Nie spodziewałbym się niczego innego. - Mistrz Eliksirów zachował kamienną twarz, chociaż w środku śmiał się do rozpuku, widząc jak szkolny amant wije się jak piskorz, próbując wydusić z siebie prawdę.

Rosjanin wstał gwałtownie i zaczął krążyć po salonie, w pewnej chwili opadł na sofę i wyrzucił z siebie ze złością.

- Nie dała się nawet dotknąć, rozumiesz? Nic. Spodziewałem się, że nie dostanę dzisiaj wszystkiego, ale to już jest przesada.

- Ostrzegałem cię. - Severus wypowiedział te dwa słowa niespiesznie, jakby smakując ich brzmienie, napawając się swoją oczywistą przewagą.

-Tak, tak. Mówiłeś, że to dziecko i że będzie paplać o nauce i zadawać mnóstwo pytań, ale spójrz jak to dziecko dzisiaj wyglądało. Zrobiłem zdjęcie na pamiątkę naszego pierwszego „naukowego" spotkania, ale oczywiście nie wspomniałem, że to dla ciebie - podsunął mu pod nos fotografię. Mężczyzna wziął ją i od niechcenia rzucił na nią okiem.

Hermiona pochylała się nad stolikiem, wodząc palcem po stronie jakiejś grubej książki jakby czegoś szukając, jej czerwone szpilki leżały obok na dywanie, obcisłe dżinsy podkreślały długie, smukłe nogi i okrągłe pośladki, a luźna, biała, jedwabna koszula lekko prześwitywała ukazując zarys brzucha i piersi. Kiedy zauważyła błysk flesza, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy ze zrelaksowanym uśmiechem, a jej policzki pokrył niewinny rumieniec. Odgarniając z twarzy lśniące loki, powiedziała coś w rozbawieniu i sięgnęła po kieliszek z winem, wsunęła stopy w buty i wyprostowała się do zdjęcia.

- Zdjęcie jak zdjęcie - mruknął Snape i dolał sobie alkoholu, odłożył na bok książkę, którą przeglądał - Rozumiem, że sobie odpuszczasz.

- Żartujesz, prawda? - Siergiej uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi - Im trudniejsze jest polowanie, tym słodszy smak zwycięstwa, poza tym lubię jej towarzystwo. Jest błyskotliwa, wesoła i uprzejma, po roku spędzonym na pogaduszkach z tobą to cudowna odmiana.

Snape zmarszczył brwi w grymasie niezadowolenia, odesłał ruchem różdżki butelkę i wrócił do lektury, nie zaszczycając już swojego gościa spojrzeniem.- Z przyjemnością wysłuchałbym jeszcze twoich peanów na temat panny Granger, ale mam sporo pracy. - warknął tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Mam sobie iść? Już? Jeszcze ci nie opowiedziałem wszystkiego. - zrobił żałosną minę, ale widząc niewzruszenie na twarzy przyjaciela, westchnął - Jesteś bezduszny Severusie, idę sobie, do jutra. - wstał i na chwiejnych nogach ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Kiedy Siergiej opuścił jego komnaty, Severus wyjął spomiędzy stron fotografię, którą tam niepostrzeżenie wsunął. Kobieta uśmiechała się do niego, marszcząc lekko nosek i machając rękami jakby coś tłumaczyła, ogień w kominku tuż za nią podświetlał jej wąską talię, z czego zupełnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy.

- Niech cię piekło pochłonie Fiodor. - warknął do siebie i ze złością wsunął zdjęcie pod okładkę książki, obiecując sobie nigdy więcej go nie oglądać.

XxXx

_Droga Ginny,_

_mija mój trzeci tydzień pracy i odkrywam, że kocham uczyć! Uwielbiam! Oczywiście są uczniowie leniwi, których muszę zmuszać do jakiegokolwiek wysiłku, ale nie byłabym sobą gdybym nie podjęła tego wyzwania, w końcu przez sześć lat zmagałam się z Harrym i Ronem, mam doświadczenie w tej kwestii. Mam też paru urwisów __pokroju bliźniaków__ , wczoraj przyłapałam ich na próbie wysadzenia mojego biurka. Natomiast jedna z dziewcząt z Gryffindoru wydaje się być młodszą siostrą Neville'a, ciągle jej się coś przydarza, w dodatku obawiam się, że ma identyczne problemy z eliksirami i profesorem Snape'm. Biedna Stella...mam nadzieję, że kiedy podrośnie,__ zrozumie swoją wartość i odkryje coś co doda jej skrzydeł, tak jak Neville. _

_Wyobraź sobie, że złapałam nić porozumienia ze Ślizgonami! Oczywiście to tylko moje wrażenie i tylko cieniusieńka nić, ale i tak daje mi to olbrzymią satysfakcję. Szkoda, że nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o opiekunie ich domu. Profesor Snape wykorzystuje dosłownie każdą okazję by mi dopiec, obrazić mnie, próbuje mnie nawet ośmieszyć wobec uczniów i innych nauczycieli. Siergiej jest wtedy bardzo pomocny, zawsze się za mną wstawia, to prawdziwy dżentelmen. Znasz innego mężczyznę, który zawsze wstanie by odsunąć ci krzesło i całuje w dłoń na pożegnanie? Sądziłam, że ten gatunek już dawno wymarł. _

_Skoro już o nim mowa to przyznam ci się, że nie mam pojęcia co o nim sądzić. Codziennie odprowadza mnie z kolacji do komnat i jeśli nie mam dla niego wtedy czasu, wpada do mnie późniejszym wieczorem, by przedyskutować jakieś nieistotne plotki, a kiedy tłumaczę mu, że dziś wolałabym poczytać, __proponuje mi wspólną lekturę. To wszystko jest oczywiście bardzo miłe, ale jednocześnie przytłaczające. Człowiek bez wad sprawia wrażenie nierealnego, a to mnie niepokoi. Pomimo wszystko, __lubię jego towarzystwo, ale za dużo słodyczy szybko przemienia się w gorycz. _

_Muszę kończyć, ktoś się dobija do drzwi._

_Hermiona._

Odłożyła orle pióro i zawołała - Proszę!

Drzwi od gabinetu otworzyły się i stanęła w nich jedenastoletnia Stella McConery podtrzymywana przez pannę Winston, Prefekt Gryffindoru. Usta dziewczynki były otwarte i z trudem łapała powietrze, walcząc ze spazmami szlochu, trzęsła się, a po jej bladej twarzy spływały wielkie łzy.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzamy pani profesor, ale nie jestem w stanie jej uspokoić. - Kate podprowadziła młodszą koleżankę do krzesła i posadziła - Wróciła w tym stanie z lochów, miała szlaban u profesora Snape'a.

Hermiona wstała i z komody nieopodal biurka wyjęła fiolkę z delikatnym eliksirem uspokajającym, który podała podopiecznej.

- Wypij to Stello, a jak będziesz w stanie, opowiedz nam co się stało. - postanowiła nie pokazać po sobie niepokoju, już i tak dziewczęta były wystarczająco przejęte. Odczekała kilka minut, a kiedy dłonie dziewczynki przestały mocno drżeć, podała jej chusteczkę i spytała.

- Rozumiem, że byłaś na szlabanie u profesora Snape'a?

- Byłam. - blada buzia wyrażała bezgraniczne przerażenie.

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi. Sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej niepokojąca i coraz mniej się jej to podobało.

- Musisz mi powiedzieć więcej, opowiedz co cię tak zdenerwowało.

- Umarła Kasia.

- Kasia to jej ropucha, pani profesor, była do niej bardzo przywiązana, w zeszłym tygodniu robili jej pogrzeb na błoniach. - wtrąciła prefekt.

- Profesor Snape się dowiedział - kontynuowała dziewczynka - i jak skończyłam czyścić kociołki powiedział, że jutro pokroimy Kasię i zrobimy z niej eliksir powodujący wymioty. I powiedział, że sprawdzi na mnie jego działanie! - rozszlochała się znów na dobre, chowając w mokrą i spuchniętą od płaczu buzię w dłonie.

Hermiona wsunęła dłonie w kieszenie szaty by uczennice nie widziały jak zaciska je w pięści ze złości. _Jak on może być aż taki okrutny? Wyżywanie się na dzieciach jest niedopuszczalne! Muszę mu to uświadomić, ale najpierw trzeba ją choć trochę uspokoić. _

- Profesor Snape chciał cię tylko nastraszyć - starała się by jej głos brzmiał spokojnie i pewnie - nie wierzę, by rozkopał grób Kasi, na pewno tego nie zrobił, ani nie zrobi. W dodatku, w tym eliksirze nie ma składników z ropuchy, możesz mi wierzyć. Panna Winston odprowadzi cię do pokoju wspólnego, spróbuj się przespać, a ja pójdę porozmawiać z profesorem. Jestem przekonana, że uda nam się dojść do porozumienia. - Stella pokiwała niepewnie głową, starając się uspokoić.

- Zajmę się nią pani profesor. - Kate pomogła wstać dziewczynce - Do widzenia.

- Do zobaczenia i dziękuję panno Winston.

Kiedy uczennice opuściły gabinet Hermiona wzięła parę głębokich, uspokajających oddechów i ruszyła żwawym krokiem w kierunku lochów. Miała nadzieję na jakiś konsensus, w końcu Severus Snape należał do inteligentnych mężczyzn, musiał też zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że przekroczył wszelkie granice.

Załomotała w drzwi prowadzące do jego komnat.

Mistrz Eliksirów stanął w nich dopiero po chwili i widząc ją, uniósł brwi w geście ironicznego rozbawienia.

- Rozumiem, że ten mały, nieznośny bachor pobiegł do ciebie naskarżyć na moją skromną osobę.

- Myli się pan, profesorze. – odpowiedziała, siląc się na uprzejmość - Została przyprowadzona przez pannę Kate Winston, ponieważ dostała ataku histerii przez pańskie nieprofesjonalne i okrutne zachowanie. - nie zważając na jego sprzeciw, weszła pod jego ramieniem do komnaty. Nie zamierzała dyskutować na korytarzu.

Zaskoczona, stanęła w progu, widząc jeszcze jednego mężczyznę wygodnie rozpostartego na kanapie - Witaj Siergiej, nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu zastanę.

- Lubimy z Severusem wypić szklaneczkę Ognistej wieczorem, przyłączysz się?- zrobił jej miejsce obok siebie, ale ona już nie zwracała na niego uwagi i zwróciła swoje wściekłe spojrzenie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Czy może mi pan wytłumaczyć dlaczego czerpie pan tak sadystyczną przyjemność z doprowadzania uczniów do łez?

- Gdyby twoi podopieczni się uczyli, wiedzieliby doskonale, że do tego eliksiru nie stosuje się ropuchy, zwłaszcza w procesie gnicia - zmarszczył nos - ale uświadomię jej to na następnych eliksirach, przyniosę to zdechłe zwierzę i wytłumaczę spokojnie i powoli, dlaczego. - uśmiechnął się wrednie, widząc jej drżące ze złości usta - Coś jeszcze, panno Granger?

- Nie zrobi pan tego profesorze. - warknęła.

- Czyżby?

_Jakżebym chciała zmyć ten wredny uśmiech samozadowolenia i pewności z jego twarzy. _- Jeżeli jednak zdecyduje się pan, profesorze, zniżyć do poziomu okrutnego jedenastolatka i zachowa się pan w ten bezduszny, poniżający i zupełnie nieprofesjonalny sposób, dowiem się o tym i zapewniam, że wtedy pani dyrektor i Rada Szkoły zostaną przeze mnie o tym incydencie poinformowani i zrobię wszystko by uniemożliwić panu dalszą karierę w tej szkole. Łącznie z informacją wysłaną do Ritty Skeeter o wielu czarno-magicznych księgach znajdujących się w pana posiadaniu. - rzuciła okiem na jeden z tomów.

Severus Snape zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy i rzucił jej lodowate, przeszywające spojrzenie.

- Czyżbyś była na tyle głupia by sądzić, że twoje nieudolne próby szantażu zrobią na mnie jakiekolwiek wrażenie? Pozbądź się swoich dziecięcych złudzeń jak najszybciej, Granger, i opuść z łaski swojej moje komnaty. Nie życzę sobie tak żenującego zachowania w moich progach, tu obowiązują pewne standardy. - jego cichy, spokojny głos był podszyty jadem i groźbą.

Wbrew sobie zadrżała pod jego spojrzeniem, poczuła się mała i nic nie znacząca, ale jej Gryfońska krew zawrzała ze złości, dodając jej odwagi. Wyprostowała się bardziej i spojrzała prosto w nieugięte, czarne oczy.

- Ja panu przedstawiam fakty, profesorze, czyste fakty. Życzę panom miłej nocy. - skinęła im obu głową i opuściła salon zamykając drzwi najciszej jak umiała.

Zostawiła za sobą gęstą ciszę, w trakcie której mężczyźni wpatrywali się z zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stała, dopiero po chwili przerwał ją rozradowany głos Siergieja.

-Kocham tą kobietę, mój podziw rośnie z dnia na dzień, ale teraz się zakochałem!- Fiodorow krztusił się ze śmiechu - Dopiekła ci koncertowo, nie ma co! - roześmiał się.

-Zamknij się Fiodor i wynoś się stąd!

-Uprzejmością to ty nie grzeszysz, czy przypadkiem przed chwilą nie wspominałeś o pewnych standardach?

-Won!

**XxXx**

**zmiany spore, a szykują się jeszcze większe, poprawianie jest dla mnie trudne, ale odczuwam dziką satysfakcję, mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba**

**chciałabym podziękować Black Rebel i Akkarinowej za miłe słowa, komentowały już wcześniej i zdecydowały się znów to zrobić; dziękuję, bez tego miałabym poczucie, że moja cała praca idzie na marne**

**dziękuję też adze1972 Twoje słowa mnie wzruszyły, dziękuję**

**betowała Witch **

**zapraszam do komentowania, nie trzeba się logować ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Severus usiadł w skórzanym fotelu i spojrzał zamyślony w ogień.

Możliwe, że odrobinę przesadził w związku z tą małą McConery, ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że zareaguje w tak histeryczny sposób? Oczywiście, Granger, mogła przesadzić mówiąc o stanie dziewczynki, ale był dziwnie pewien, że tego nie zrobiła. Nie należała do ludzi przesadnie nadwrażliwych i, pomimo jej tendencji do bronienia słabszych i uciśnionych, potrafiła spojrzeć na sytuację chłodnym, rzeczowym okiem. Jednakże nic nie usprawiedliwiało jej żenującego zachowania, tej głupiej, bezkrytycznej odwagi.

_Czy naprawdę __sądziła, że jest w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób naruszyć moją pozycję w tym zamku? _

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, przypominając sobie jej nieudolną próbę zastraszenia go. Jakiż to był żenujący, dziecinny sposób na osiągnięcie zamierzonego celu. Dziecinny i żałosny. Jednak niechętnie musiał przyznać, że gdyby na jego miejscu znajdował się ktoś inny to zapewne szantaż by jej się udał. Ale straszyć jego?

_Idiotka._

Sięgnął po szklankę z bursztynowym płynem. Upił łyk i machnięciem dłoni przywołał do siebie _Najsilniejsze trucizny,_by wyjąć zza okładki fotografię. Przyzwyczaił się już do tej drobnej słabostki, którą była konieczność zerknięcia na postać Hermiony ze zdjęcia. Czytała książkę leżąc na dywanie przed kominkiem, marszczyła lekko nos z irytacji, zauważył już wcześniej, że robi tak jeśli czegoś nie do końca rozumie. Minutę później uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zamachała nogami, a on domyślił się, że znalazła rozwiązanie. Postukał lekko palcem w brzeg zdjęcia, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się miło, odrobinę nieśmiało, pomachała mu i wróciła do lektury. Podobało mu się w niej to, że nie zajmowała się nim przesadnie długo, czasem próbowała mu coś wytłumaczyć, czasem pokazywała coś w książce, czy też wypijała z nim lampkę wina, ale zazwyczaj witała się po prostu i wracała do swoich zajęć. Żadnego natręctwa i sztucznej serdeczności.

_Gdyby w rzeczywistości zachowywała się w ten sposób byłaby nawet znośna._

Upił łyk alkoholu i obserwował czytającą kobietę z fotografii. Delektował się ciszą i spokojem.

Nie zauważył, kiedy ten moment stał się dla niego swoistym wieczornym rytuałem, przyjemnością. Ukojeniem.

Codziennie, od trzech tygodni, zastanawiał się dlaczego ogląda ją co wieczór. Bezskutecznie. Zrozumienie nie przychodziło, a dziś doszła następna wątpliwość.

Dlaczego, na Salazara, pozwoliłem jej tu wejść i mówić? Doskonale wiedział do czego zmierza, a jednak słuchał jej przewidywalnego monologu. Odczuwał nawet pewien rodzaj przyjemności, obserwując jej wzburzenie i nieświadome fizyczne reakcje, takie jak ostre unoszenie brwi czy zagryzanie dolnej wargi.

Schował fotografię i dopił whisky. Nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać, nie miał powodów, by zaśmiecać swój umysł niepotrzebnymi drobiazgami, a zachowanie tej rozkapryszonej pannicy stanowczo się do nich zaliczało.

Wstał i sięgnął po czarny płaszcz. Miał wolny wieczór, mógł go wykorzystać w bardziej konstruktywny sposób.

Lubił dziwki. Nie zadawały pytań, poza pieniędzmi nie oczekiwały niczego, a już zwłaszcza okazywania emocji. Miał kilka swoich ulubionych, które co jakiś czas odwiedzał. Piękne, inteligentne, luksusowe kobiety, które świadomie wybrały ten sposób zarobku. Drogie, owszem, ale były tego warte. Wiedziały co lubi i czego oczekuje, nigdy nie przekraczały określonych granic, a jednocześnie można było z nimi wymienić parę inteligentnych, niezobowiązujących uwag, kiedy zmęczeni leżeli w zmiętej pościeli jakiegoś drogiego, mugolskiego hotelu. Profesjonalistki.

Seks traktował jak jedną z podstawowych potrzeb biologicznych organizmu, zwykłą czynność, która dla niego nie miała nic wspólnego z uczuciami. Doskonalił się w niej, owszem, był przecież perfekcjonistą. Spotykając się na jedną noc z przypadkowymi kobietami, uczył się dawać im rozkosz, uzależniać od swojego dotyku, ale nigdy nie dał żadnej z nich drugiej nocy w swoim towarzystwie. Nigdy też nie przykładał specjalnej wagi do wyboru partnerki, były dla niego narzędziami służącymi do zaspokojenia jego własnych potrzeb. Do dziś. Tej nocy, żadna z jego ulubionych prostytutek nie była odpowiednia. Odwiedził wiele mugolskich lokali, szukając, aż jego uwagę przyciągnęła młoda dziwka w zielonej sukni uszytej ze sztucznego jedwabiu. Brązowe loki sięgały jej ramion. Wyglądała na nową w tym fachu, w spojrzeniu błękitnych oczu miała jeszcze odrobinę niewinności, której próżno było szukać u tych bardziej doświadczonych.

Siedziała przy barze jakiegoś zakurzonego pubu i sączyła drinka wodząc wzrokiem po sali. Podszedł do niej i przyjrzał się jej uważniej. Uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie i zatrzepotała rzęsami, próbowała nawet posłać mu pociągające spojrzenie, ale niespecjalnie jej to wyszło.

_Prawie idealna. _

Wyjął z kieszeni plik banknotów i rzucił jeden barmanowi, płacąc za jej drinka.

- Wolałbym zmienić miejsce - nie czekając na odpowiedź, wskazał jej ręką drzwi na znak by poszła przodem, schował resztę pieniędzy i ruszył za nią.

Niespełna pół godziny później znaleźli się w hotelowym pokoju. Zdjął płaszcz, wyjął z barku buteleczkę wódki, którą szybko opróżnił.

- Więc na co masz ochotę? - wymruczała i sięgnęła do guzików jego koszuli.

- Dowiesz się, ale najpierw załóż to - warknął. Kiedy jej błękitne tęczówki skryły się za brązowymi soczewkami, poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany.

Nad ranem, Severus Snape wrócił do Hogwartu zirytowany, niespełniony i zniesmaczony swoim postępowaniem. Nie spał całą noc, pomimo że pozbył się tej młodej dziwki po niecałej godzinie trwania jej , niewartych złamanego knuta, usług. Marzył tylko o świętym spokoju i eliksiru na kaca, a ostatnia osoba, którą chciał teraz oglądać stała pod drzwiami jego gabinetu i najwyraźniej zamierzała zapukać. Usłyszała jego kroki i spojrzała niepewnie.

_O ton za ciemne soczewki,_ pomyślał i zmierzył ją niechętnym spojrzeniem.

Podeszła, zagryzając niepewnie dolną wargę.

- Profesorze, chciałabym przeprosić, nie powinnam...

Uciszył ją niecierpliwym gestem dłoni.

- Rozumiem, że wycofuje pani swoje oskarżenia, panno Granger - syknął.

- Podtrzymuję. Przepraszam za sposób, w jaki próbowałam pana przekonać do swojego zdania, co nie zmienia faktu, że dalej nie podoba mi się pańskie zachowanie wobec panny McConery - milczał patrząc na nią jak na wyjątkowo niemile widzianego i upierdliwego interesanta.

Zawahała się. Oczywiście idąc tutaj spodziewała się z jego strony podobnego zachowania, byłaby wyjątkowo naiwna mając nadzieję na to, że profesor Snape w jakikolwiek sposób zechce jej ułatwić rozmowę. Jednak jej wyobrażenie jego reakcji było niczym w porównaniu z tym zimnym i niechętnym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu, a grymas zniesmaczenia na jego ustach powodował u niej uczucie upokorzenia. Przez moment miała ochotę stamtąd uciec i nigdy więcej nie mieć styczności z tym mężczyzną. Odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść, udawać że nic się nie wydarzyło. Była jednak na to zbyt dumna.

Wzięła głębszy oddech i kontynuowała.

- Przyszłam tutaj w nadziei znalezienia jakiegoś konsensusu, nie zamierzałam pana obrażać, jeśli poczuł się pan urażony to bardzo przepraszam...jest mi niezmiernie przykro.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, Granger, że szantaż w tej szkole jest zabroniony? - wsunął dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza i z przyjemnością zauważył jak marszczy brwi w niezadowoleniu.

Wiedziała, że ją lekceważy.

- Tak samo, jak grożenie uczniowi otruciem - skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i spojrzała mu twardo w oczy.

_Głupia Gryfońska buta, żadnego instynktu samozachowawczego._ Skrzywił się, ominął ją pilnując by nie zahaczyć jej nawet skrajem szaty.

- Żegnam, Granger - warknął i wszedł do swoich komnat zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Odetchnął i poszedł do łazienki, zrzucił mugolskie ubrania i wszedł pod prysznic. Chłodna woda pomagała mu zapanować nad emocjami, a tych miał w sobie zdecydowanie za dużo. Zacisnął pięści i zamknął oczy, pozwalając lodowatej wodzie spływać po swoim napiętym ciele.

_Co ja sobie myślałem,_ _szukając dziwki tak podobnej do tej irytującej smarkuli? _

Wiedział, że w nocy nie myślał, szedł za zwierzęcą żądzą, która nie została w pełni zaspokojona.

Nienawidził nie mieć kontroli nad sytuacją.

Opanowując zmysły, opanował umysł i ciało. Był ponad niskie, osłabiające pobudki, tak charakterystyczne dla ludzkości. Dominował.

Zdarzały się jednak dni, w których okoliczności zmuszały go do przyznania, że jest tylko człowiekiem, że dopiero śmierć pozwoli mu zapanować nad samym sobą. Momenty, w których chłodny umysł nie nadążał za gorącym instynktem.

Oparł czoło o szklaną ścianę prysznica i otworzył oczy.

Rozpierała go furia.

Wydał z siebie cichy, gardłowy warkot.

XxXx

_Droga Ginny! _

_Profesor Snape doprowadza mnie do szału! _

_Zapominam przy nim o wszystkich konkretnych i sensownych argumentach, które sobie przygotowałam i zachowuję się wręcz irracjonalnie. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, że wczoraj wieczorem próbowałam go szantażować?! Oczywiście,_ _miałam powody do złości, ale takiego zachowania po sobie bym się nie spodziewała. Gdzie się podział mój rzeczowy_ _i chłodny umysł? Szantażem próbować zmusić takiego mężczyznę do zmiany postępowania? Jak ja mogłam zrobić coś takiego?!_

_Zastanawiam się nawet czy on nie wysysa ze mnie wszelkiej mojej inteligencji..._

_Wiem, że nie. Oczywiście. Jednakże,_ _jestem po prostu sobą rozczarowana. _

_Poszłam do niego dziś rano,_ _z zamiarem przedyskutowania wszystkiego na spokojnie. Liczyłam na to, że niedzielny poranek i śliczna pogoda podziałają na niego chociaż odrobinę relaksująco. Myliłam się...zatrzasnął mi drzwi przed nosem. _

_Siergiej uważa, że nie powinnam się przejmować profesorem Snape'm. Cytując: "Gdybyś go __naprawdę zdenerwowała,_ _musiałbym stanąć w twojej obronie i zapewne skończyłbym w skrzydle szpitalnym". On ma tendencje do przesady, ale może kryje się w tym trochę racji? Nie sądzę,_ _by profesor Snape rzucał klątwami na lewo i prawo, nie jest wszak aż tak impulsywnym człowiekiem, ale z drugiej strony,_ _mam świadomość tego, że mogło się to dla mnie skończyć o wiele gorzej. Sama byłabym sobie winna. Siergiej sądzi, że moje zachowanie było przeurocze. To właściwie miłe, chociaż ja nie podzielam jego opinii. _

_Wybieramy się jutro na kolację do Hogsmeade. Postanowiłam spróbować, co mi szkodzi? Przecież to zwykłe przyjacielskie spotkanie. Nie ciesz się tak! To nie jest randka!_

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Hermiona._

XxXx

Siergiej przyjrzał się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu. Wyglądał świetnie, jak zawsze, ale nie był pewien, czy markowe ciuchy zrobią odpowiednie wrażenie na Hermionie. Obawiał się wręcz, że ją zniechęcą. Poprawił marynarkę. Zazwyczaj nie miewał problemów z doborem ubrań. Wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka na kobietę i wiedział, czy lepszy będzie garnitur od Armaniego czy też skórzana, motocyklowa kurtka. Jednakże Hermiona była dla niego zagadką, nie umiał jej rozgryźć do końca i dlatego każdy swój ruch musiał kilkukrotnie przemyśleć. Nie był pewien jak potraktowała jego zaproszenie. Jeśli zgodziła się na randkę, to garnitur był idealnym wyjściem, jeśli jednak na spotkanie koleżeńskie, może się poczuć niezręcznie, widząc go w tak oficjalnym stroju. Jednakże, jeśli odebrała ten wieczór tak jak on to sobie zaplanował i wybierze się na randkę, a on przyjdzie normalnie ubrany, może to przyjąć jako oznakę lekceważenia.

Wrzucił do sportowej torby parę ciuchów, kilka par butów i wyszedł ze swoich komnat. Podbramkowe sytuacje wymagają radykalnych środków, a jedyną osobą w tym zamku kompetentną w tej kwestii był Severus. Będzie oczywiście narzekał i zapewne się wścieknie, ale jego wiedza o savoir-vivre zaczerpnięta od Narcyzy była w tym momencie na wagę złota. Zszedł szybko do lochów i załomotał w grube, dębowe drzwi.

- Wejść!

Siergiej wszedł dziarskim krokiem do salonu i rozłożył ramiona.

- Niech cię ucałuję, człowieku! - zawołał z szerokim uśmiechem. Uwielbiał irytować przyjaciela, a robienie z siebie głupca było najłatwiejszym i najpewniejszym sposobem.

- Oszalałeś do reszty? Czego chcesz? - Severus skrzywił się zniesmaczony i odłożył na bok wypracowanie, na którym widniało wielkie, czerwone T.

- Powiedz mi, jak wyglądam? - wyprostował się, poprawiając jedwabny, czarny krawat.

Zmierzył Rosjanina szybkim spojrzeniem i uniósł zaskoczony brwi - Wybierasz się na pogrzeb?

- Jest aż tak źle? - jęknął.

- Idealnie do trumny. - jego rzeczowy ton najwyraźniej mocno zmartwił Fiodorowa, który zamilkł na parę minut, potem jednak podskoczył i zawołał.

- Cholera, zostań tu, zaraz wracam - poszedł do łazienki, ściągnął marynarkę i krawat, zostawił spodnie od garnituru i błękitną koszulę, rozpiął dwa górne guziki, zmierzwił odrobinę włosy i wrócił do salonu - Teraz jak?

- Popieprzyło cię, Fiodor?

_Dlaczego on nigdy nie bierze mnie na poważnie? Przecież wie, że nie jestem idiotą, __chyba... _- Znowu źle? Wydawało mi się, że w tych spodniach mój tyłek prezentuje się świetnie - obrócił się tyłem do gospodarza - Co sądzisz?

- Na trzeźwo tego nie zniosę - Mistrz Eliksirów sięgnął po whisky.

- Pytałem cię o opinię, to ważne. Ta koszula jest na pewno dobra, ale czy fryzura, może więcej żelu?

- Znowu paliłeś to mugolskie świństwo?

Wiedział doskonale o co chodzi Mistrzowi Eliksirów, ale wolał nie wracać do tamtej sytuacji, nawet w myślach.

- Co sądzisz o butach? Te są chyba za eleganckie, może te? Albo te? - blondyn wyjął z pudełek dwie pary prawie identycznych półbutów.

- Idź boso.

- Co?! No wiesz... mógłbyś chociaż spróbować mi pomóc.

- Czyli nie mugolskie zioła - mina gospodarza nie była zachęcająca, a cichy warkot, którym rzucał swoje komentarze, był co najmniej przerażający i ostrzegawczy. Siergiej jednak nie zamierzał zrezygnować.

- Człowieku! Im szybciej mi pomożesz, tym szybciej się mnie pozbędziesz. Więc co z tymi włosami?

- _Drętwota_. Dobrze, a teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie - syknął - kiedy cofnę zaklęcie, masz mi natychmiast wytłumaczyć, co ci strzeliło do tego pustego łba. Jeżeli nie będę usatysfakcjonowany twoją odpowiedzią, rzucę na ciebie coś paskudnego. Zacznę od Sectumsempry. Gadaj.

- Mam randkę z Hermioną i nie mam pojęcia co jej się spodoba – odpowiedział szybko i westchnął widząc rozbawienie na twarzy Severusa - No co?

- Zachowujesz się jak nastoletni prawiczek, a z tego co wiem, to masz 39 lat i sporo złamanych kobiecych serc i cnót za sobą.

- Owszem, ale teraz jest inaczej - Rosjanin usiadł w fotelu i zapalił cygaro - Nie chcę tego spieprzyć, rozumiesz?

- Sądziłem, że gustujesz w długonogich, chudych blondynkach z olbrzymim biustem, a teraz odstawiasz szopkę przed spotkaniem z zupełnie przeciętną panną.

- Nie jest przeciętna! To zdumiewająco inteligentna i interesująca kobieta, bardzo atrakcyjna.

- Zapominasz o tym, Fiodor, że cię dobrze znam, nie udawaj mi tu zauroczonego chłopaczka - zmarszczył brwi, nie znosił kiedy próbowano robić z niego głupca.

- Lubię ją, jest ładna i bystra. Będzie z niej świetna żona po paru korektach - mruknął, a na jego ustach pojawił się przelotny, zimny uśmiech.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie napoiła cię amortencją? - postanowił udawać, że nie wie nic o pobudkach Siergieja, wszak to nie była jego sprawa.

- Nie drwij ze mnie Snape, powiedz po prostu czy jest dobrze - wstał i poprawił koszulę. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Wiedział, że skoro nie usłyszał żadnego zjadliwego komentarza, jest nawet lepiej niż dobrze - Dzięki. Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Spadam, nie chcę się spóźnić - opuścił w pośpiechu lochy i skierował się na błonia Hogwartu.

Tego wieczora Severus Snape długo obserwował sufit swojego salonu, gładząc nieświadomie okładkę _Najsilniejszych trucizn_. Zreflektował się dopiero po pewnym czasie i wyjął zza okładki fotografię. Patrząc na uśmiechniętą, spokojną i ufną Hermionę, przypomniał sobie znaczący uśmiech Siergieja. Zaklął i zgniótł szklankę w dłoniach. Nie przejął się bólem.

_Przeklęty Fiodor i te jego pieprzone arystokratyczne obowiązki._

Warknął zaciskając mocniej pięści i ignorując kawałki szkła wbijające się w jego skórę sięgnął po kolejną porcje whisky.

**XxXx**

**betowała Witch**

**bardzo Was proszę o opinie**


	4. Chapter 4

Spędziła przyjemny wieczór w towarzystwie Siergieja. Co prawda, jedzenie w Trzech Miotłach nie należało do najsmaczniejszych, ale nadrobili to rozmową. Dyskutowali zawzięcie o najnowszych odkryciach naukowych, osiągnięciach uczniów, sposobach nauczania i mugolskim kinie. Fiodorow okazał się być fanem twórczości Almodovara i zupełnie nie rozumiał zupełnie jej fascynacji „_Stowarzyszeniem Umarłych _Poetów", więc lekko się posprzeczali, próbując przekonać się wzajemnie do swoich racji. Czuli się na tyle dobrze w swoim towarzystwie, że opuścili przybytek Madame Rosmerty dopiero przed północą.

Wracali niespiesznie do Hogwartu, obserwując czyste, nocne niebo i kontynuując dyskusję.

- Nie wierzę w żadne UFO i nie przekonasz mnie do tego - Hermiona prychnęła, pokazując tym(,) co sądzi o jego teorii.

- Wiem, ale lubię patrzeć na ciebie, kiedy wygłaszasz swoje naukowe przemyślenia - uśmiechnął się zadowolony, widząc jej zakłopotanie - Zimno ci, pozwolisz?

- Na co?

Zdjął swój płaszcz i okrył ją - Nie mogę pozwolić na to, byś zmarzła w moim towarzystwie - uśmiechnął się ciepło i otoczył ją ramieniem, przysuwając do siebie zdecydowanie acz delikatnie. Zarumieniła się, przeklinając w duchu swoje zażenowanie, była wszak dorosłą czarownicą i nie powinna zachowywać się jak niedoświadczona nastolatka. Nie mogła jednak nic na to poradzić, że w porównaniu do Siergieja zarówno Wiktor jak i Ron wydawali się być dziećmi w powijakach i żaden z nich nie umiał sprawić, by czuła się tak... kobieco. Przytuliła się do mężczyzny i pozwoliła prowadzić się w kierunku zamku. Wyraźnie czuła zapach jego wody kolońskiej, odrobinę zbyt słodkiej jak na jej gust, ale w tym momencie wydającej się być idealną. Zatopiła się we własnych myślach.

Była pewna, że jest dla niego atrakcyjną kobietą. Ten wieczór nie pozostawiał jej żadnych wątpliwości. Tak wielu komplementów nie słyszała chyba nigdy w życiu, a zachowanie Siergieja było nienaganne. Robił absolutnie wszystko, by sprawić jej przyjemność i by czuła się komfortowo. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na wspomnienie jego dłoni na swoich ramionach, kiedy pomagał jej zdjąć płaszcz. Momentów, w których szukał z nią fizycznego kontaktu, choćby najmniejszego, jak niby przypadkowe zetknięcie dłoni nad filiżanką. Bynajmniej nie narzucał się jej, mogła zawsze się wycofać, odsunąć. Adorował ją. Wyraźnie czuła, że to on jest dla niej, a nie ona dla niego. Księżniczka. Powąchała płatki herbacianej róży, którą od niego dostała. Jej aromat był niezwykły... świeżo skoszona trawa i pergamin, jedno z tych pięknych, małych zaklęć, które tak doceniała.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz bym odprowadził cię do komnat? - wyrwana z zamyślenia rozejrzała się. Uśmiechnął się, widząc to i pogładził ją dłonią po karku.

Stali na błoniach, w bezpiecznej odległości od wierzby bijącej, ale jednak skryci za nią.

- Wolę uniknąć plotek, a obrazy są niezwykle wścibskie i gadatliwe, przecież o tym wiesz.

- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że kiedyś przestaniesz się mnie wstydzić – odparł, udając lekkie zasmucenie.

- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi - zaperzyła się.

- Przyznam, że nie jestem o tym przekonany. Nie znam cię zbyt dobrze Hermiono - przysunął ją bliżej do siebie, spoglądając prosto w jej czekoladowe oczy - Pozwolisz mi się poznać? Bardzo bym tego chciał - kciukiem niespiesznie starł z jej policzka nieistniejący pyłek i z zadowoleniem przyglądał się jej lekkim rumieńcom. Zabierając dłoń powoli przesunął palcem od jej policzka przez prawy kącik ust i brodę.

Zadrżała pod tą delikatną pieszczotą.

- Przecież nie zabraniam ci mnie poznawać - roześmiała się.

- Utrudniasz to jednak - odparł z lekką nutą smutku.

- Czyżby?

Nachylił się do jej ucha - Hermiono... - szepnął. Czekała aż będzie kontynuował, ale nie powiedział już ani słowa.

- Słucham? - obróciła głowę w bok, by móc spojrzeć w jego oczy. Wpatrywał się w nią w skupieniu, a lekki uśmiech błąkał mu się na ustach.

- Chciałbym poznać smak twoich ust – szepnął, nachylając się ku niej. Musnął przelotnie jej wargi swoimi i wyprostował się.

- Cóż... - odezwała się po chwili, pragnąc przerwać tę, jak dla niej, krępującą ciszę. Czuła się zażenowana tym, że nie wie jak się w tej sytuacji zachować, mogła go oczywiście zaprosić do siebie na co zapewne czekał, ale nie zamierzała tego zrobić - Dziękuję za przemiły wieczór Siergieju, dobranoc.

- Cudownych snów, Hermiono - uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i szarmancko się jej skłonił.

Ruszyła w kierunku zamku, uśmiechając się do siebie. Przeszła parę kroków.

- Hermiono!

Kiedy usłyszała wołanie. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę, który stał tam, gdzie go zostawiła i prezentował się wręcz bajecznie w poświacie księżyca na tle Mrocznego Lasu. Podszedł do niej szybko i obejmując ją w talii, przysunął do siebie.

- Jestem zachwycony tym co poznaję - wymruczał i ponownie ją pocałował. Nie spieszył się, delektował przyjemnością, którą mu sprawiła, oddając pieszczotę. Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie by złapać oddech - Musisz iść księżniczko - pogładził palcami jej policzek - inaczej obawiam się, że nie dam rady wypuścić cię samej do sypialni - wymruczał wprost w jej usta. Pocałowała go przelotnie i odeszła, czując jak palą ją policzki, a przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się gdzieś w okolicach brzucha. Na wspomnienie wieczoru przygryzła lekko wargę w uśmiechu.

Nie spieszyła się wracając do zamku. Delektowała się przyjemną nocą, ciszą i słodkim uczuciem zadowolenia. Zatrzymała się, widząc jakieś migotliwe światełko na Wieży Astronomicznej. Zmarszczyła brwi niezadowolona, bo było zdecydowanie za późno na to, by jakikolwiek uczeń tam przebywał. Przyspieszyła, chcąc sprawdzić sytuację.

Wchodząc cicho po schodach wieży, rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Zamierzała najpierw dowiedzieć się, co oni tam robią, a dopiero potem wymierzać kary. Słyszała podniecone szepty uczniów i pełne przejęcia okrzyki, a kiedy znalazła się na szczycie wieży, zamarła ze zdumienia.

Osiemnastu uczniów z różnych lat i różnych domów siedziało na podłodze i wertowało książki. Ich różdżki leżały na podłodze obok swoich właścicieli.

_Oni się uczą! _

- Koniecznie expelliarmus! To ulubione zaklęcie samego Harry'ego Pottera - Tom Moor, puchon z szóstego roku, podał trzeciorocznej krukonce pióro.

Stella McConery i jej przyjaciółka Anna pisnęły zafascynowane nowo poznaną informacją o ich idolu.

- Skąd wiesz? - Izabela wpisała zaklęcie na listę.

- Tata mi powiedział, też walczył w bitwie o Hogwart, jest aurorem - chłopak wypiął dumnie pierś. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, kiedy w jej umyśle pojawiły się wspomnienia Gwardii Dumbledore'a.

- Posłuchajcie tego - powiedziała z przejęciem Kate Eliot zapatrzona w wielką księgę - Patronus, rodzaj pozytywnej energii służącej do...

- Kogo my tu mamy? - pełne zimnej pogardy syknięcie nie mogło należeć do nikogo innego.

_Snape._

Uczniowie zamarli, wpatrując się w jego górującą postać, a sama Hermiona odruchowo skuliła się w sobie. Nie widział jej, ale mimo to czuła się jak mała, przerażona istotka, w dodatku zupełnie bezbronna, a gdy spojrzał prosto w jej stronę, zamarła.

- Długo jeszcze zamierzasz udawać, że cię tu nie ma, Granger?

Przełknęła ślinę ze zdenerwowania i przestrachu.

_Jak on śmie się tak do mnie zwracać?! I to przy uczniach! Zacisnęła wargi w bezsilnej złości i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. _Była niewidoczna i mogła sobie choć przez moment pofolgować, przewróciła więc oczami z lekceważącą miną, która zmieniła się szybko w wyraz zaskoczenia, kiedy kącik ust mężczyzny zadrżał odrobinę, jakby zamierzał się roześmiać. Zamrugała.

_Wydawało mi się, przecież on nie może mnie widzieć._

XxXx

Ledwo powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

_Ona na prawdę myśli, że jej nie widzę._

Wyglądała jak małe, wściekłe, rozpieszczone i rozkapryszone dziecko, a kiedy zrobiła minę obojętnej księżniczki, wręcz oniemiał. To było, na swój pokrętny sposób, urocze. Skrzywił się niezadowolony, nie znosił tego słowa, było takie... nie w jego guście, nie powinno się pojawiać w jego myślach, zwłaszcza w związku z kobietą, której szczerze nie znosił.

Cofnęła zaklęcie, a uczniowie wydali gromadne - Och!

- Skoro to ja ich pierwsza znalazłam, ja ich ukarzę. Nie musi pan profesor zaprzątać sobie nimi głowy – powiedziała, siląc się na uprzejmy ton.

- Żartujesz Granger? Z przyjemnością odejmę punkty twoim pupilkom i bądź pewna, że dyrektorka dowie się o twojej akceptacji dla tych nocnych eskapad. - mruknął z zadowolenia, kiedy oblała się rumieńcem, a w jej oczach zadrgały ogniki niepewności.

Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Minerwa nie akceptuje uczniów wałęsających się nocą po zamku, a jeśli dodać do tego wieżę astronomiczną i ilość bachorów... _zemsta będzie słodka. _Wykorzystał jej chwilową nieuwagę i warknął.

- Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla każdego z was i jazda do dormitoriów! Następnym razem będzie po sto, przeklęci idioci!

Zbladła. Jej dom właśnie stracił trzysta pięćdziesiąt punktów tylko dlatego, że nie zareagowała od razu i dała się ponieść wspomnieniom. Spojrzała ze smutkiem na swoich podopiecznych opuszczających wieżę. Jedna z dziewcząt płakała.

Poczekała aż zostaną sami i spojrzała ze złością na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nie zgadzam się! To jest jawna dyskryminacja! – krzyknęła, zapominając o tym, że miała zachować przy nim spokój.

- Dyskryminacja? To nie moja wina, że twoi ulubieńcy są tak nieodpowiedzialni, by jednej nocy pogrzebać szansę na zdobycie pucharu domów. Teraz zapraszam ze mną. Minerwa, już nas oczekuje – ruszył, powiewając szatami, z grymasem mściwej satysfakcji na twarzy.

_Pozbędę się jej raz na zawsze z tego zamku i nikt więcej nie wyprowadzi mnie z równowagi._

W tej chwili był szczęśliwy. Los dał mu prawdziwy prezent tej nocy. Zadbał o to, by Slytherin znów wygrał puchar domów, upokorzył doszczętnie Gryfonów, z ich opiekunką na czele, a wisienką na torcie miało być jej dyscyplinarne zwolnienie. Idealnie.

Szedł tak szybko, że ledwo za nim nadążała.

- Profesorze niech pan poczeka.

- Nie zamierzam.

- Musimy porozmawiać.

- Rozmawiamy.

- Pomówić o tym, co wydarzyło się na wieży.

- Oczywiście, że to zrobimy, ale w gabinecie dyrektorki.

Minerwa McGonagall siedziała za swoim biurkiem, nie ukrywając niezadowolenia z zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Usiądźcie. Portrety przedstawiły mi już pobieżnie całą sprawę, która rzeczywiście jest skandaliczna, ale nie sądzę, by wymagała przedyskutowania jej ze mną - zastukała palcami w drewniany blat – Severusie, czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego uznałeś za niezbędne wyrwanie mnie ze snu? - Hermiona poruszyła się niepewnie na krześle, czując się jak uczennica, która zaraz ma dostać szlaban.

- Pomyślałem, że życzyłabyś sobie zostać powiadomiona o tym, że panna Granger pochwala ich nocne eskapady – Snape usiadł wygodnie na krześle i spojrzał na dyrektorkę z wyższością.

- Nieprawda! - Hermiona poderwała się z miejsca, rzucając mu oburzone spojrzenie.

- Zarzucasz mi kłamstwo? - warknął.

- Raczej złą interpretację sytuacji. - wzięła głębszy wdech, by kontynuować już spokojniejszym tonem - Minerwo, znalazłam ich niecałą minutę przed profesorem Snapem, nie zareagowałam od razu, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do mojego starszego kolegi - uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, słysząc jego wściekłe syknięcie - zauważyłam co robili ci uczniowie i poczułam się zaintrygowana. Zamierzałam właśnie ujawnić swoją obecność, kiedy...

- Nonsens! Stała tam i wcale nie miała ochoty tego przerwać, założę się, że wspominała tę swoją żałosną Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Banda dzieciaków wymachująca bez ładu i składu różdżkami.

- Wcale nie była żałosna!

- Najbardziej żałosna i żenująca organizacja, która powstała w murach tej szkoły, może poza tą twoją wszą - skrzyżował ręce na torsie.

- Stowarzyszeniem Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych – ostatkiem woli powstrzymała się przed krzykiem, zaciskając dłonie na różdżce, na co on prychnął pogardliwie.

- Wystarczy! - Minerwa McGonagall oddychała szybko, najwyraźniej próbując zachować spokój. Zamilkli i spojrzeli na dyrektorkę - Hermiono, czego oni się tam uczyli?

- Obrony przed czarną magią.

- Skoro mają taką nauczycielkę, to trudno się dziwić, że muszą uczyć się sami.

- Severusie! - McGonagall nie mogła uwierzyć w zachowanie tej dwójki.

- Ostrzegałem cię, że popełniasz błąd. Mówiłem, żebyś jej nie zatrudniała. Takie są konsekwencje tego, że nie posłuchałaś mojej rady.

Hermiona zerwała się z krzesła.

- Ja tutaj jestem, profesorze! - krzyknęła.

Mężczyzna machnął ręką, zupełnie ją lekceważąc.

- Jak śmiesz! Ty...ty...och! - opadła na krzesło, zaciskając usta, by nie wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, co o nim sądzi.

- Silencio - Minerwa odłożyła spokojnie różdżkę, nie zwracając uwagi na ich pełne oburzenia spojrzenia - Prosiłam was grzecznie o ciszę, a teraz wysłuchacie tego, co ja mam do powiedzenia. Obydwoje. - spojrzała ostro na mężczyznę, który najwyraźniej zamierzał opuścić jej gabinet - Ilość odjętych punktów, choć przerażająca, jest słuszna. Osobiście odejmowałam po 50 punktów za takie wykroczenia. Wszyscy tutaj wiemy, że twoje zarzuty wobec profesor Granger są, delikatnie mówiąc, przesadzone, a więc ta kwestia także nie będzie podlegać dyskusji. Jednakże, to jeszcze nie wszystko. - zawiesiła na chwilę głos i przyjrzała się im uważnie - Skoro uczniowie mają potrzebę poszerzania swojej wiedzy ponad program, uważam, że naszym obowiązkiem jest im to umożliwić i udzielić pomocy w tym zakresie. - Hermiona podniosła rękę, chcąc coś powiedzieć - Słucham? Och tak, wybacz, już cofam zaklęcie.

- Myślałam o prowadzeniu czegoś na kształt Klubu Pojedynków – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, obawiając się usłyszeć od Mistrza Eliksirów jakiegoś sarkastycznego porównania do Lockharta, ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu żadne takowe nie nastąpiło.

- Doskonały pomysł, właśnie miałam coś takiego zasugerować. Kiedy mogłabyś zacząć?

- Sądzę, że w ciągu przyszłego tygodnia powinnam już ustalić czas i miejsce spotkań tak, by wszyscy uczniowie mieli możliwość uczestnictwa, oraz wywiesić ogłoszenia.

- Cudownie, w takim razie profesor Snape będzie współprowadzącym. Na pewno się przyda.

Hermiona wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, nie kryjąc oburzenia, a Mistrz Eliksirów wstał gwałtownie z krzesła, kipiąc ze złości.

- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru spędzać z nią ani z tymi bachorami ani minuty dłużej, niż jest to absolutnie konieczne.

- Wyjątkowo zgadzam się z profesorem - szepnęła.

- Cudownie, widzę że wasza współpraca zaczyna się od porozumienia - Minerwa McGonagall zacisnęła wargi, by powstrzymać się przed wrednym uśmiechem - Mam nadzieję, że przełoży się to także na inne aspekty waszych relacji.

Wsunął dłonie do kieszeni, wyraźnie powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem klątwy na którąś z kobiet. - Przypominam, że nauczam w tej szkole eliksirów, a to nie ma nic wspólnego z głupim machaniem różdżkami.

- Próbujesz zasugerować, że nie jesteś kompetentny w dziedzinie obrony przed czarną magią lub pojedynkach? Zapominasz, że doskonale znam twój życiorys, mój drogi. Możliwe jednak, że uwierzyłabym ci Severusie, naprawdę, ale... - roześmiała się serdecznie, chrząknęła i kontynuowała, głosem drżącym z rozbawienia - czy to nie ty przypadkiem zostałeś honorowym członkiem Światowej Rady do Spraw Zwalczania Czarnoksięstwa?

- Pani dyrektor, nie ma potrzeby zajmować cennego czasu profesora. Jestem pewna, że znajdę kogoś chętnego - wtrąciła się szybko Hermiona, dla której perspektywa współpracy z jej byłym nauczycielem była, delikatnie mówiąc, niepokojąca.

- Fiodorow będzie cię całować po stopach, jeśli mu to zlecisz, Minerwo. - Hermiona skwapliwie pokiwała głową, zagryzając jednocześnie dolną wargę w bezskutecznej próbie powstrzymania rumieńca.

- Decyzja została podjęta. Życzę wam owocnej współpracy. A teraz proszę, udajcie się do łóżek. W ciszy.

Mistrz Eliksirów opuścił jej gabinet, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że obrazy dyrektorów zadrżały. Tuż za nim wyślizgnęła się cicho nauczycielka obrony ze zrezygnowaną i przestraszoną miną.

Portret Albusa Dumbledore'a zaczął chichotać.

**XxXx**

**betowała Alex**

**XxXx**

**konsultowała Witch za co jej bardzo dziękuję**

**XxXx**

**bardzo Was proszę o komentarze, to dla mnie niezwykle ważne**

**XxXx**

**droga Black Rebel postaram się na przyszłość wydłużyć rozdziały i dziękuję Ci za to, że komentujesz każdą notkę to cudownie motywuje i buduje **


	5. Chapter 5

**na wstępie chciałam Was przeprosić za tak długą przerwę, ale niestety nie dałam rady dodać rozdziału wcześniej**

**XxXx**

Hermiona pochyliła się nad bulgoczącym kociołkiem, sprawdzając konsystencję eliksiru. Była idealna, jak zawsze. Teraz trzeba było tylko dodać skórkę boomslanga i poczekać parę dni, by dodać ostatni składnik. Sięgnęła po słoik i zamarła. Był pusty.

_Jak mogłam zapomnieć? Cholera jasna!_

Rozejrzała się w panice po saloniku, jakby martwe ściany i meble mogły jej w czymś pomóc. Zacisnęła wargi, intensywnie myśląc.

M_uszę ją dziś dodać, inaczej nie zdążę na czas. Na brodę Merlina! Skąd ja wezmę o tej porze skórkę boomslanga?! _

- Snape! - na jej twarz wypłynął wyraz ulgi, który po kilku sekundach zastąpił grymas złości - Nie da mi jej, będzie mi docinać, dopytywać, a i tak mi jej nie da.

Zacisnęła zęby. Musiała mieć ten składnik.

- Niech go piekło pochłonie!

Wybiegła ze swoich komnat. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, by cokolwiek poszło źle, a już na pewno nie przez brak jakiejś ingrediencji. Szła szybko, w duchu dodając sobie odwagi. Dopiero będąc na korytarzu w lochach, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że cały czas ma na sobie strój ze spotkania z Sergiejem. Z dezaprobatą spojrzała na swoje szpilki, których stukot rozbrzmiewał głośnym echem po pusych korytarzach.

Przeklęła w myślach swoją głupotę i rozejrzała się szybko, ale na szczęście nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Co prawda wątpiła, by dzisiejszej nocy jakaś kolejna grupa uczniów wałęsała się po zamku, a Severus Snape na pewno spał z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku po odjęciu olbrzymiej ilości punktów Gryfonom,była więc pewna, że go nie spotka, ale dopiero kiedy upewniła się, że jest sama, pozwoliła sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Wolała jednak niepotrzebnie nie ryzykować spotkania tu kogokolwiek, a obudzenie Mistrza Eliksirów było ostatnim na co miała ochotę. Zdjęła więc buty i odstawiła je w kąt korytarza. Rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i na palcach wsunęła się do klasy eliksirów, wykonała parę kroków w kierunku składzika i wyjęła zza peleryny różdżkę.

Zdejmowała powoli zaklęcia chroniące, zapamiętując dokładnie ich kolejność. Rozbawiło ją to, że nie zmieniły się od czasu, kiedy włamała się tu jako uczennica. Wtedy nie sprawiły jej większej trudności, a teraz usuwała je wręcz machinalnie. Nie były wszak specjalnie skomplikowane, ponieważ nie było takiej potrzeby. Postrach, jaki budził właściciel ingrediencji, był najlepszym zabezpieczeniem i najwyraźniej Severus Snape zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Odszukała szybko skórkę boomslanga, wzięła tyle, ile potrzebowała i schowała do słoiczka, resztę odkładając na półkę. Mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcia, zaczęła nakładać czary zabezpieczające, w kolejności odwrotnej do ich zdejmowania.

_Nawet nie zauważy, że ktoś tu był, a jutro w nocy wszystko zwrócę i będzie po sprawie, nikt się nie dowie._

Rzuciła ostatni czar i odetchnęła z ulgą, a na jej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech triumfu. Odwróciła się i zamarła**.**

Dwa metry przed nią, oparty o ścianę, stał Severus Snape.

XxXx

Obserwował ją od dłuższego czasu. Zakładała zabezpieczające zaklęcia z taką pieczołowitością, jakby była pewna, że on nie zauważy włamania i dzięki temu ona uniknie konsekwencji. Kiedy skończyła, obróciła się z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy, który doskonale znał. Miała tę minę za każdym razem, gdy na lekcjach eliksirów perfekcyjnie wykonała swoje zadanie. Postanowił nie dać po sobie poznać, że zdaje sobie sprawę z jej obecności i rozglądał się dalej po sali, jakby w poszukiwaniu intruza.

Zauważyła go, oczy rozszerzyły jej się z przerażenia, a dłońmi zakryła odruchowo usta. Bała się, że oddech ją wyda. Naiwnie sądząc, że on jej nie widzi, zaczęła na palcach przemieszczać się w bok, w dłoni kurczowo ściskając słoiczek.

_Najwyraźniej nie nauczyłaś się niczego na Wieży Astronomicznej, Granger. W takim razie pobawimy się trochę._

- Kto tu jest? Znajdę cię. - syknął.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i rozglądając się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, wyprostował się. Zaczął chodzić po klasie z jedną ręką schowaną za plecami. Udawał, że szuka, kątem oka obserwując ją cały czas.

- Pokaż się! - warknął.

Zadrżała, przyciskając mocniej dłonie do ust. Ruszył w jej stronę.

- Nie ukryjesz się przede mną! - musiał mocno zacisnąć szczęki, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, kiedy kobieta, w akcie desperacji, wdrapała się na jego biurko. Zaczął wycofywać się tyłem w kierunku drzwi, udając, że szuka i nasłuchuje.

_Wystarczy. _

- Jeszcze was dopadnę. - syknął.

Schował różdżkę do kieszeni, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Oparł się o ścianę w ciemnym kącie korytarza. Czekał. Hermiona zdecydowała się wyjść dopiero po paru minutach. Szła na palcach rozglądając się uważnie, a na jej twarzy powoli zaczął się pojawiać wyraz olbrzymiej ulgi.

- Czy to nie jest twoje, Granger? - z końca jego różdżki wystrzelił nikły promień zimnego, niebieskiego światła.

Podskoczyła, odwracając się gwałtownie.

Stał tuż za nią, w jednej dłoni trzymał różdżkę, a w drugiej jej buty. Uśmiechnął się wrednie i niespiesznie przejechał wzrokiem od jej nagich i zziębniętych stóp do ust, pokrytych już mocno startą, ciemnoczerwoną szminką.

Granatowa sukienka z lekkiej dzianiny przyjemnie podkreślała jej ciało. Długość tuż za kolano pozwalała podziwiać smukłe łydki, długi rękaw zwracał uwagę na delikatne dłonie i smukłe palce, a niezbyt głęboki dekolt, wycięty w łódkę, ukazywał kształtne ramiona i przyjemnie zarysowane obojczyki. Tak jak lubił, skromnie, ale pociągająco, pobudzając wyobraźnię. Usta miała lekko rozchylone w niemym przerażeniu. Poczuł przyjemny dreszcz pełznący mu po kręgosłupie. Koniuszkiem języka przejechał niespiesznie po górnych zębach, smakując jej strach unoszący się w powietrzu, który przyjemnie byłoby spić prosto z jej ciała. Uwielbiał takie chwile.

- Wytłumacz mi, jakim prawem kradniesz skórkę boomslanga z mojego magazynu. - jego cichy, zimny głos przeciął ciszę.

Hermiona zaczęła się wycofywać.

_Postanowiła najwyraźniej grać głupią i udawać, że wcale jej tam nie ma_.

- Widzę cię, możesz już przestać robić z siebie idiotkę. Rozumiem, że to może być trudne, jeśli ma się do tego naturalne skłonności, ale możesz chociaż spróbować udawać mądrą. - wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmiechu, widząc złość w jej czekoladowych oczach - _Finite incantatem_ - machnął różdżką, mając już dość tej szopki - Odpowiesz mi wreszcie? - spytał, gdy jej zaklęcie prysło, a ona musiała się pogodzić z faktem bycia przyłapaną.

- Przepraszam profesorze, ale... - zająknęła się i poruszyła niespokojnie, wyglądała na szczerze skruszoną - miałam zamiar odkupić i odnieść jutro, a dziś naprawdę potrzebuję tego składnika. - schowała słoiczek za plecy.

- Oczywiście...wszak to jest idealne wytłumaczenie kradzieży. - syknął, z satysfakcją obserwując rumieniec wstydu wstępujący na jej policzki - Wystarczyło poprosić...

- Gdybym to zrobiła, odmówiłby pan.

- To prawda. - odparł spokojnie, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Właśnie! - w jej głosie zabrzmiała nutka pretensji i złości.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że żądam zwrotu mojej własności. - poczuł zimną satysfakcję, widząc jej zrezygnowanie. Jego dobry nastrój nie trwał jednak długo, ponieważ chwilę później Hermiona spojrzała na niego z uporem i pasją w oczach, po czym spokojnie i dobitnie powiedziała:

- Dostanie pan jutro całą paczkę tej skórki, a teraz przepraszam, ale spieszę się.

- Słucham? - warknął ze złością, ukrywając zaskoczenie.

- Przeprosiłam już. Nie zamierzam paść na kolana, błagając o litość. I ma pan rację, to moje. - wyrwała swoje szpilki z jego dłoni, wsunęła je szybko na stopy i odeszła, zostawiając Mistrza Eliksirów w niemym osłupieniu.

XxXx

_Droga Ginny!_

_Jest 3 nad ranem, a ja dalej nie mogę zmrużyć oka. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co mnie dziś spotkało! Pamiętasz, jak Ci opowiadałam o moich planach odnośnie stworzenia Klubu Pojedynków? Dalej uważam, że w Hogwarcie brakuje zajęć dodatkowych dla uczniów zainteresowanych poszerzaniem wiedzy i rozwijaniem umiejętności.. Jednakże nie wiem, czy moje plany są dalej aktualne. Dlaczego? Otóż Minerwa zdecydowała, że mam go prowadzić wspólnie z profesorem Snapem. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co nią kierowało przy podejmowaniu tej decyzji! Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę z jego wybitnych umiejętności w dziedzinie pojedynków i obrony przed czarną magią (jak i zapewne samej czarnej magii. sądząc po książce, którą u niego widziałam) i nie mam zamiaru ich w najmniejszym stopniu kwestionować._

_Niemniej jednak nie wyobrażam sobie współpracy z nim. Chciałam, by to były zajęcia prowadzone w przyjaznej atmosferze, a naprawdę nie sądzę, bym była w stanie je tak poprowadzić, czując na sobie jego szydercze i niechętne spojrzenie (zapewne nieprzyjemnych komentarzy także sobie nie podaruje)._

_Minerwa nie ustaliła co prawda terminu, w jakim spotkania mają się rozpocząć, więc mogłabym darować sobie zakładanie Klubu - byłoby to zapewne bardzo racjonalne rozwiązanie, które zadowoliłoby przede wszystkim samego profesora._

_Jednak z drugiej strony, zależało mi na prowadzeniu tych zajęć, a ostatnio przyłapałam sporą grupkę uczniów na nauce Obrony po godzinach – więc jakieś zainteresowanie też by pewnie było._

_Jest mnóstwo argumentów przemawiających zarówno za jednym, jak i drugim rozwiązaniem i naprawdę nie mogę zdecydować, co począć._

_Dodatkowo przyłapał mnie dziś na kradzieży! Tak, dobrze przeczytałaś. Kradzieży! Skończyła mi się skórka boomslanga do eliksiru, a musiałam ją dodać tej nocy i zdecydowałam się pożyczyć ją z jego zapasów. Zamierzałam ją jutro zwrócić! Naprawdę byłam pewna, że nikt niczego nie zauważy..._

_Tragedia._

_Całusy dla Ciebie i chłopaków;_

_Hermiona._

XxXx

_Hermiono!_

_Jesteś niepoprawna! Koniecznie spotkaj się ze mną w piątek o 20 w Trzech Miotłach! Musimy pogadać! I to jak najszybciej!_

_Ginny._

_p.s._

_Harry mówi, że sprezentuje Ci Mapę Huncwotów i śle buziaki._

XxXx

Weszła do Trzech Mioteł i rozejrzała się po gwarnym otoczeniu rozbawionych wiedźm i czarodziejów. Podeszła do baru, zamówiła kremowe piwo i zajęła miejsce przy stoliku. Po chwili kelnerka przyniosła jej zamówienie i Hermiona spokojnie upiła łyk pienistego napoju. Podejrzewała, że Ginny przyjdzie spóźniona, jak zwykle o co najmniej kwadrans. Wyjęła z torby książkę i zagłębiła się w lekturze.

- Tylko ty zabierasz olbrzymie tomiska do knajpy. - usłyszała nad sobą radosny głos przyjaciółki.

- Oczywiście, tylko wtedy, kiedy spotykam się z tobą. Zawsze się spóźniasz. - Hermiona zamknęła książkę i uśmiechnęła się, widząc lekki rumieniec na piegowatych policzkach pani Potter.

- Nieprawda, zdarza mi się mieć czasową obsuwę, jak wszystkim, ale nie notorycznie.

Hermiona uniosła powątpiewająco brew, patrząc na przyjaciółkę sadowiącą się właśnie na krześle.

- Harry zabiera ze sobą _Proroka_, Ron szachy, Luna _Żonglera, _a twoja mama zaprasza cię na obiad o pół godziny wcześniej niż całą resztę.

- Przesadzasz. - Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i upiła łyk z kufla przyjaciółki - Miałam nadzieję, że przyprowadzisz naczelne ciacho Hogwartu.

- Naczelne ciacho Hogwartu? - Hermiona spojrzała zdziwiona na przyjaciółkę ponad kuflem piwa.

- Twojego Rosjanina oczywiście. Nie zaprzeczaj! Umiem czytać między wierszami, a nie oszukujmy się, piszesz o nim bardzo niewiele. Twoje listy pełne są Nietoperza, a o słodkim Siergieju tylko odrobinę wspominasz i to bardzo rzadko. Na szczęście wzięłam sprawy w swoje ręce i zaprosiłam go tu na 21. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc szczere oburzenie na twarzy młodej pani profesor i zerknęła na zegarek - Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Do tej pory zdążysz mi opowiedzieć wszystko. Zacznij od swojej niezadowolonej miny.

- Wolałabym raczej posłuchać, co u ciebie i Harry'ego.

- Normalnie. Przestań się wymigiwać i opowiadaj.

Hermiona westchnęła, widząc, że nie ma sensu oponować i kontynuowała.

- Złapał uczniów na Wieży Astronomicznej i...

- Nie o nim! - Ginny była już wyraźnie poirytowana - Opowiadaj o Siergieju.

Hermiona zacisnęła niezadowolona usta i, żeby zyskać na czasie, upiła parę łyków piwa.

- Uczniowie go lubią, profesor Snape chyba też, Minerwa za nim nie przepada...

Młoda pani Potter prychnęła z irytacją.

- Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to pytam.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie mam pojęcia, co mogłabym ci powiedzieć.

- Cokolwiek! Umieram z ciekawości.

- Więc dobrze. - uniosła ręce w geście poddania i przewróciła oczami - Nie wiem, jest dla mnie zagadką. Raz mi się wydaje cudowny i wręcz nie mogę oderwać od niego oczu, a chwilę później zastanawiam się, co zrobić, by się odczepił. - wzruszyła ramionami - Opowiedz mi lepiej, co u ciebie w pracy. - wiedziała, że jeśli Ginny zacznie o tym mówić, to zapomni o wypytywaniu. Odkąd została asystentką redaktor naczelnej miesięcznika _Czarownica,_ rzadko kiedy mówiła o czymś innym. Rzeczywiście, sekundę później została zasypana informacjami o wywiadach, planami najnowszych sesji mody i innymi tego typu informacjami, a panna Granger świadomie ją podpuszczała, zadając co pewien czas dodatkowe pytania. Ginewra zamilkła nagle, patrząc na coś znajdującego się za Hermioną, a jej oczy zalśniły.

- Moja słodka. - młoda pani profesor poczuła dłoń Siergieja na ramieniu, obróciła do niego twarz z niepewnym uśmiechem, a on posmyrał jej nos płatkami róży, którą przyniósł. Zaciągnęła się aromatem i uśmiechnęła szeroko.

- Witaj.

- Zapewne pani Ginewra Potter. - położył kwiat obok kufla Hermiony i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku, wgapiającej się w niego z głupią miną, czarownicy - Siergiej Fiodorow, nauczyciel transmutacji i mężczyzna szalenie zapatrzony w pani przyjaciółkę.

- Ginny - uścisnęła jego rękę, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Przynieść wam coś do picia? - spytał,odwieszając skórzaną kurtkę na krzesło.

- Piwo kremowe. Tutaj pijemy tylko to, taki zwyczaj. - Ginewra posłała mężczyźnie słodki uśmiech.

- Oczywiście.

Oddalił się, a Ginny prawie położyła się na stole, szepcząc do przyjaciółki – Cholera, kobieto jakie ty masz jeszcze wątpliwości? Przystojny, szarmancki, leci na ciebie i jeszcze romantyczny. W dodatku twierdzisz, że inteligentny. Ze świecą takiego trudno znaleźć!

- Przypominam ci, że jesteś mężatką. - Hermiona była szczerze rozbawiona zachwytami przyjaciółki.

- Przestań, to jest szczegół, a o szczegółach się zapomina. - machnęła lekceważąco ręką - Widziałaś jak jego tyłek wygląda w tych dżinsach? - rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na Siergieja stojącego przy barze, a oczy jej rozbłysły iskierkami radości.

- Ginny!

- No dobra dobra, tylko żartuję. - wyszczerzyła zęby - Chociaż o pośladkach mówiłam poważnie. Kandydat idealny, przestań myśleć i doszukiwać się dziury w całym, rzadko się trafia takie ciacho. Jestem tylko trochę zawiedziona, mógł mi też coś przynieść. W końcu wiedział, że tu będę, prawda?

- Owszem, wiedziałem. - odezwał się Siergiej, stawiając kufle na stole. Obdarzył kobiety zadziornym uśmiechem, ale w jego oczach przez sekundę zamigotał zimny blask - Jednakże jest tylko jedna kobieta, którą mam chęć rozpieszczać. - splótł swoje palce z palcami Hermiony i usiadł obok - Dlaczego chciałaś mnie poznać Ginewro?

- Byłam ciekawa, Miona tak cię wychwalała, no może przesadzam, ale ona jest bardzo oszczędna w komplementowaniu ludzi.

- Czyżby? - przejechał palcami po dłoni Hermiony, zerkając na nią przelotnie.

- Owszem, jednak kilkakrotnie zachwycała się twoją inteligencją, a to przesądza sprawę.

- Zainteresowała cię moja inteligencja? - zakpił, unosząc sceptycznie brew.

- Oczywiście, że nie, chciałam cię zobaczyć na własne oczy, by się upewnić, czy sobie tego nie wymyśliła. Przystojny i dorównujący jej inteligencją? Praktycznie niemożliwe.

- Rozumiem, że nie istnieję? - uśmiechnął się zaczepnie.

- Merlinie, ależ się czepiasz! - zawołała rozbawiona - Istniejesz i zdecydowanie wolę cię na żywo niż na zdjęciu.

Roześmiał się. Podobała mu się bezpośredniość Ginny, a mając ją za swoją sojuszniczkę, wiele może zyskać. Objął ramieniem Hermionę i wtulił twarz w jej pachnące jaśminem loki.

Ginewra Potter obserwowała to, nie ukrywając swojego zadowolenia.

**XxXx**

**dziękuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze, szczególnie akkarinowej, która nie mogąc dodać go pod rozdziałem wysłała mi komentarz w formie wiadomości prywatnej;**

**bardzo Was proszę o opinię, muszę wiedzieć, że ktoś to czyta**

**XxXx**

**betowała Alex za co jej pięknie dziękuję**

**XxXx**

**pozdrawiam **

**atramaj**


	6. Chapter 6

- Co robisz? - Siergiej zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i rozsiadł się wygodnie na sofie, jakby znajdował się u siebie.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że masz nie wchodzić bez pukania do moich komnat? - Snape odłożył niespiesznie książkę i ruchem różdżki przywołał butelkę whisky oraz dwie szklanki.

- Po jaką cholerę mam to robić? Przecież i tak wiesz, że wchodzę. Gdybyś nie zamierzał mnie wpuścić, nie wszedłbym.

- Rozumiem, że spotkanie się nie udało, skoro przyszedłeś do mnie lizać rany. Czyżby Weasleyówna cię przejrzała?

- Wręcz przeciwnie! - roześmiał się głośno - Lepiej być nie mogło, ta ruda jest mną tak oczarowana, że na pewno będzie namawiała Hermionę do tego związku.

- Czyżbyś sam nie dawał sobie rady? - Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Daję, oczywiście że daję, po prostu tak będzie szybciej. - Upił łyk, po czym swobodnym tonem dorzucił - Uwarzyłbyś mi amortencję?

Severus ze złością zgrzytnął zębami.

- Zamierzasz ją tym napoić?

Rosjanin poruszył się niespokojnie, widząc, jak czarne oczy mrużą się niebezpiecznie. W takich momentach boleśnie uświadamiał sobie przeszłość swojego przyjaciela.

- Cholera, nie patrz tak, pomyślałem sobie, że tak będzie dużo szybciej, po co odwlekać to, co nieuniknione?

- Zapamiętaj sobie, Fiodor, raz na zawsze – syknął. - Jeśli ją tym napoisz, osobiście dopilnuję, byś długo i boleśnie umierał.

- Jasne, jasne... chociaż... dlaczego? Przecież ona obchodzi cię tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Chyba że jest inaczej? - Przyjrzał się uważnie Severusowi.

- Przez parę ładnych lat musiałem pilnować, by Złotej Trójcy Hogwartu nie stało się nic złego, zrzuć to więc na karby przyzwyczajenia.- rzucił obojętnie i wstał, sięgając po stos pergaminów. - Widzimy się jutro.

- Zaraz wychodzę, ale najpierw obiecaj mi, że przypilnujesz, by nic złego nie stało się Hermionie. Wyjeżdżam na weekend, a ona nie chce ze mną jechać...

- Żarty sobie stroisz? – prychnął - Nie będę uganiał się za jakąś bezczelną panienką.

- Nie masz się za nią uganiać, po prostu zwróć na nią uwagę. - Siergiej dopił alkohol.

- Twoim zdaniem co konkretnie miałbym robić? Mam się upewniać, że żaden uczeń się na nią nie rzuci? - Głos Mistrza Eliksirów stawał się coraz bardziej rozbawiony.

- Po prostu na nią uważaj, Severusie. To wszystko.

- Nie zamierzam.

- Cholera jasna, przywiozę ci rękopis _Eliksirów Śmierci. - _Rosjanin odstawił szklankę, wpatrując się intensywnie w swojego rozmówcę.

- Spłonął wieki temu, masz mnie za idiotę? - odwarknął zirytowany.

- Tak samo jak oryginał _Najsilniejszych trucizn_, który stoi na twojej półce. - Siergiej uśmiechnął się, widząc błysk w oczach Snape'a. Wiedział, że wygrał.

- Będę pilnował, żeby się nie potknęła, łażąc po zamku - skoro tak ci na tym zależy, a teraz wynoś się, nim zmienię zdanie - syknął i sięgnął po wypracowania uczniów.

Po godzinie wrzucił sprawdzone eseje do kosza na śmieci, dokładnie tam, gdzie było ich miejsce. Nie wystawił dziś nawet jednego O, same T z wykrzyknikami i ostrymi, kującymi uwagami. Wstał od biurka i sięgnął po rolkę pergaminu leżącą na stole z dala od innych prac, rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu z kubkiem mocnej, czarnej herbaty i zaczął czytać.

Wypracowania Lucy Smith zawsze zostawiał sobie na koniec - poprawiały mu humor. Siódmoklasistka była jego ulubienicą, wybitnie uzdolniona w dziedzinie eliksirów, pracowita i cudownie ślizgońska. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie złamać swoich zasad i nie zaproponować jej praktyk. Postawił duże W, z zadowoleniem dopisując parę fachowych rad, z którymi powinna się zapoznać.

Przypomniał sobie, jak parę lat temu odkładał na bok wypracowania Granger, by na koniec dnia przeczytać coś ciekawego i błyskotliwego. Oczywiście nie zamierzał jej nigdy tego uświadomić. Niedoczekanie. Za tę pracę zapewne dostałaby zadowalający i parę ostrych uwag pod spodem, ale Lucy była Prefektem Domu Węża, nie czuł więc potrzeby dręczenia jej. Chociaż za każdym razem czuł drobny zawód, że panna Smith ani razu nie osiągnęła poziomu Hermiony.

- Witam, profesorze Snape. - Krwawy Baron wleciał przez drzwi do jego gabinetu.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - Odstawił kubek i sięgnął po pelerynę, doskonale wiedząc, że zaraz będzie musiał gdzieś interweniować.

- Powinien pan zajrzeć do pokoju wspólnego, profesorze.  
- Co się stało tym razem? - Ruszył szybko w kierunku komnat Domu Węża.

- Jeszcze się nie zabijają, ale nie jestem pewien, czy pan Persofius nie został już wykastrowany. - duch uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Latrodectus mactans - szepnął Mistrz Eliksirów, przeszedł przez ścianę i rozejrzał się. W salonie panował ogromny chaos. Młodsi uczniowie kulili się za fotelami i kanapami, a w powietrzu śmigały zaklęcia.

- Expelliarmus! - Sześć różdżek pomknęło w jego kierunku, złapał je zręcznie i rozejrzał się ze wściekłością. Niektóre meble były podpalone, inne pocięte, a z jednego ze stolików został tylko pył. Po środku tego bałaganu stała szóstka siódmoklasistów: trzy kipiące złością dziewczyny i trzech chłopców, na których twarzach na jego widok, wymalowała się ulga.

Zacisnął zęby. Parę lat temu był świadkiem podobnej sceny, po tym jak jeden ze ślizgonów zgwałcił młodszą koleżankę. Od tego czasu starał się uczyć ich szacunku do kobiet, nigdy więcej nie chciał takiej sytuacji w Domu Salazara Slytherina, a teraz wyglądało na to, że znów wydarzyło się coś podobnego.

- Chciały nas zabić, profesorze! - Persofius wskazał palcem na koleżanki.

- Panno Smith, czy może mi pani wytłumaczyć, co tu się dzieje? Jesteś odpowiedzialna za utrzymanie porządku, a nie za miotanie w swoich kolegów zaklęciami.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się dumnie i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Myślę, że Persofius z przyjemnością panu to wytłumaczy, profesorze.

- Poszło o ten cały Klub Pojedynków, wróciliśmy tutaj po lekcjach i zobaczyliśmy plakat, wyraziłem tylko swoje zdanie, a one rzuciły się na mnie jak wściekłe hipogryfy - odparował chłopak.

Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił okiem na tablicę ogłoszeń, na której, ku swojej irytacji, ujrzał plakat zapowiadający rozpoczęcie zajęć Klubu. Do tej chwili był pewien, że temat jest już zamknięty. Przekonany, że Granger najwyraźniej użyje swojej inteligencji i dojdzie do prawidłowego wniosku, że skoro Minerwa nie podała im terminu rozpoczęcia współpracy, równie dobrze Klub może nigdy nie powstać. Uznał więc, bardzo szybko, że absolutnie nie ma się czym przejmować.

Rozwiązanie było zarazem proste i genialne. Jednak znów boleśnie się przekonał, że nie ma co liczyć na inteligencję jakiegokolwiek gryfona.

Zmarszczył niezadowolony brwi i spojrzał na chłopca.

- Więc jakie jest to twoje zdanie?

- Powiedziałem, że nie chciałbym na pana miejscu współpracować z profesor Granger.

Dziewczęta prychnęły oburzone.

- Śmierdzący tchórz. Panie profesorze, on kłamie...

- Widzę przecież – mruknął. - Uściślijcie więc jego wypowiedź.

- Cytując: "przerąbane, będzie musiał się użerać z tą szlamowatą kurwą Pottera".

Severus przeklął w myślach.

_Co ja mam zrobić z tą informacją? _

Przyjrzał się uważniej dziewczętom. Coś mu nie pasowało w tej całej sytuacji, ale jeszcze nie do końca wiedział co.

- Zapraszam panie do mojego gabinetu na rozmowę, a pan ma do końca miesiąca codzienny szlaban z panem Filchem.

- Przecież powiedziałem tylko prawdę, profesorze! - Skrzyżował ręce w buntowniczym geście. - Wszyscy wiemy, że to szlama, a każda szlama jest kurwą, a ona w dodatku jest kurwą Pottera i Weasley'a!- wyrzucał z siebie słowa ze złością i nieskrywaną nienawiścią.

Tylko lata praktyki w utrzymywaniu nerwów na wodzy powstrzymały Snape'a przed rzuceniem jakiegoś nieprzyjemnego zaklęcia na chłopca, który niczego nie rozumiał i najwyraźniej nigdy nie zamierzał zrozumieć. Przez takich jak on tyle lat musiał żyć w nieustającym zagrożeniu. Uczniowie szeptali po kątach zszokowani i przerażeni, żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak głęboko tkwią uprzedzenia ich kolegi, który stał wyraźnie dumny ze swoich słów i przekonany o własnej racji.

- Rozumiem. Dodatkowo w następnym miesiącu będzie pan miał codzienne szlabany ze mną. Chciałby pan jeszcze coś dodać? - mówił spokojnym, chłodnym tonem, który dla wszystkich jego podopiecznych znaczył tylko jedno - olbrzymie kłopoty.

- Nie, profesorze. - chłopak spuścił oczy.

- Cieszy mnie to, że pozostały ci resztki rozsądku.

Przepuścił uczennice w drzwiach i ruszył za nimi do swojego gabinetu. Wyczarował przed biurkiem trzy wygodne krzesła i wskazał je dziewczętom.

- Napijecie się herbaty. - stwierdził. Potrzebował chwili do namysłu.

Zaczął przygotowywać napój, wykorzystując okazję, by przyjrzeć się ślizgonkom. Ich twarze wyrażały niepokój, ale i upór. Doskonale wiedział, że nie przepadały za sobą, były od siebie zupełnie różne i często konkurowały. Nie pamiętał, żeby widział je kiedykolwiek razem, aż do dziś, gdy zupełnie bez sensu postanowiły wspólnie bronić honoru Granger.

Postawił przed nimi filiżanki, cukierniczkę i dzbanuszek z mlekiem, po czym usiadł wygodnie po przeciwnej stronie biurka i obserwował, jak kosztują ze smakiem napoju. Rozmasował sobie skronie.

_Ta Granger mnie prześladuje, gdzie się nie ruszę zawsze coś mi _ _o niej przypomni._

Po chwili odezwał się cicho i spokojnie:

- Powiedzcie mi, o co chodzi. Obrażacie moją inteligencję, myśląc, że nie zauważę niczego podejrzanego w waszym zachowaniu.

Dziewczyny szeptem wymieniły się między sobą jakimiś uwagami.

- Wolałybyśmy nie, panie profesorze. - odparły po chwili

- Nie interesuje mnie to. Moja cierpliwość jest na skraju wyczerpania - syknął, opierając dłonie na blacie. - Powiedzcie wszystko, dokładnie i szczerze. Nie będę więcej uprzejmie prosił.

Poruszyły się niespokojnie na krzesłach.

- Panno Smith, nalegam. - Wiedział, że jeśli którakolwiek z nich odważy się wyznać mu prawdę, to tylko ona.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła mówić niepewnym głosem.

- Profesor Granger nakryła mnie tydzień temu podczas... no... w intymnej sytuacji z moim chłopakiem, nie byliśmy w dormitorium, bo on... - zająknęła się.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, z kim się pani spotyka od dwóch lat, rozumiem, że było po ciszy nocnej i jak zwykle znajdowaliście się w sali zaklęć. - Dziewczyna oblała się rumieńcem i kiwnęła niepewnie głową. - Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że nakryła was wszystkie, a broniłyście jej, bo nie dała wam szlabanu? - Po ich minach widział, że się pomylił. Dolał im herbaty, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

- Pani profesor zaprosiła mnie na rozmowę i spytała, czy używam eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego. - Rumieniąca się ślizgonka to nie był częsty widok, a w tym momencie miał przed sobą trzy dziewczyny czerwienią mogące konkurować z dojrzałym pomidorem malinowym.

- Oczywiście, że pani używa, jest pani rozsądną, młodą czarownicą - mruknął. Zaczynał żałować swojej dociekliwości.

Spojrzały na niego zaskoczone.

- Niby jak miałam używać? Przecież pani Pomfrey mi go nie udostępni, a do Hogwartu żadna szanująca się apteka nie przyśle mi ani tego eliksiru ani niektórych niezbędnych składników. Mogłabym oczywiście zamówić go z nielegalnego źródła, tak jak Eliza to robiła, ale bałam się.

Wypił duży łyk herbaty, chociaż w tej sytuacji wolałby coś o wiele mocniejszego.

- Słusznie, że się pani bała. Panno Digger, czy nie zdawała pani sobie sprawy z tego, że niektóre z nich mogą powodować poważne komplikacje, w tym także bezpłodność? Piła pani antidotum, prawda?

- Nie wiedziałam, że trzeba - wyszeptała cicho.

Syknął wściekle i podniósł się z krzesła, ruchem różdżki zapalając ogień pod kociołkiem.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie piła go pani często, zaraz przygotuję antidotum.

- Nie trzeba, panie profesorze, dostałam już od profesor Granger.

Zamarł zaskoczony, słysząc słowa dziewczyny. Po chwili usiadł z powrotem na krześle, tłumiąc westchnienie ulgi.

- Rozmawiałam z panią profesor, powiedziała, że to przemyśli i... - kontynuowała Smith, odrobinę pewniejszym tonem.

- I? - mruknął.

- Po następnej lekcji obrony poprosiła, żeby wszystkie siódmoklasistki zostały w klasie. Z tego co wiem, rozmawiała też z uczennicami innych domów. - wyrzucała z siebie słowa najszybciej jak mogła. - Wytłumaczyła skutki uboczne eliksirów pochodzących z niepewnego źródła i powiedziała, że jeśli któraś z nas potrzebuje antidotum, to w każdej chwili może do niej przyjść i go dostanie. Prosiła nas również, byśmy zachowały wstrzemięźliwość seksualną w murach szkoły - dodała po chwili wahania.

- I? - Zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmi jakby się zaciął, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na dyskusję.

- Dodała, że jeśli któraś z nas nie ma takiego zamiaru, to może do niej przyjść nauczyć się warzyć eliksir, a ona zamówi składniki.

Przejechał dłonią po twarzy. Co on miał zrobić z tą wiedzą? Nauczycielka rozdająca uczennicom środki zapobiegające ciąży? Dorosłym uczennicom, to fakt, ale jednak Rada Szkoły od razu uznałaby to za namawianie do rozwiązłości seksualnej. Niech go szlag, że też musiał być taki wścibski! Trzeba było im dać szlabany i byłoby po sprawie. Z drugiej jednak strony, właśnie dowiedział się o czymś, za co Granger na pewno wyleciałaby ze szkoły z wielkim hukiem.

- Profesorze?

- Słucham.

- Pani profesor nie będzie miała przez nas kłopotów, prawda?

Patrzyły na niego z nadzieją i zaufaniem. Warknął ze złością. Wolałby żeby się go bały, płakały, czy też po prostu zemdlały. Nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, żeby zadbać w ten sposób o ochronę dziewcząt. Z chłopcami rozmawiał, owszem, o odpowiedzialności i innych frazesach. Jednak ani razu nie pomówił o tym z przedstawicielkami płci pięknej, a już na pewno nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mogą mieć takie problemy ze zdobyciem odpowiednich eliksirów. Seks w Hogwarcie był i będzie zawsze, o tym wiedzieli wszyscy pracownicy i starali się nie ingerować w intymne stosunki uczniów. Sam zresztą przymykał na to oko, jeśli para była dojrzała i wyraźnie zakochana. Pod warunkiem oczywiście, że byli to ślizgoni, ewentualnie ślizgon i uczeń innego domu.

Usłyszeli ciche pukanie. Odetchnął, miał szansę, by oderwać się na chwilę od tego tematu.

- Wejść!

- Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze, przyniosłam obiecaną paczkę skórki boomslanga. - Wchodząc do jego gabinetu, wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, a gdy zauważyła uczennice siedzące jak na szpilkach i jego z miną, która nie wróżyła nic dobrego, zbladła.

_Za jakie grzechy, kobieto? Utopiłbym cię teraz z największą przyjemnością... _

- Świetnie, że przyszłaś Granger, właśnie o tobie dyskutujemy - warknął. Atak był zdecydowanie jego ulubionym sposobem obrony. - Masz coś na wytłumaczenie swojego haniebnego zachowania?

Zacisnęła usta i podeszła niespiesznie do jego biurka, stukając obcasami - w tej chwili ten dźwięk wydał mu się najbardziej irytującym odgłosem, jaki słyszał w życiu. Położyła na blacie słoik ze składnikiem i spojrzała z troską na uczennice.

- Nie widzę powodu, bym musiała się tłumaczyć. Cieszę się, że panie widzę, wasze zamówienia. - Wyjęła z torby paczki i podała im. - Mam też nową porcję dla pani, panno Digger. - Podała jej pudełko. - Codziennie na czczo, zaraz po przebudzeniu.

- Pamiętam, pani profesor, dziękuję. - Dziewczyna wyglądała tak, jakby miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. W tej chwili doskonale rozumiał jej uczucia.

- Dobrze, wracajcie do dormitorium, teraz ja porozmawiam z profesorem Snapem. - Nie słysząc jego sprzeciwu, podniosły się i ruszyły w kierunku drzwi.

- Chwila! - warknął - Panno Digger, proszę mi pokazać te eliksiry. - Wziął oba zawiniątka i rozwinął pierwsze, obejrzał uważnie fiolki z eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym, potem dokładnie zbadał poprawność antidotum i po chwili oddał je dziewczynie. - Możecie odejść. To samo dotyczy pani, nie widzę powodu, by pani tu dłużej zostawała.

XxXx

Hermiona ledwo powstrzymała uśmiech triumfu.

_Nie znalazł niczego,_ _do czego mógłby się przyczepić, dostałam od niego pierwszy Wybitny, chociaż on na pewno by zaprzeczył, no i zwrócił się do mnie per "pani"._

- Przepraszamy, pani profesor, nie miałyśmy wyjścia.

- Nic się nie stało, może to i lepiej. Profesor Snape zapewne będzie chciał uniknąć na przyszłość takich sytuacji i przekona panią Pomfrey do dostarczania odpowiednich eliksirów dorosłym uczniom. Dobrej nocy dziewczęta, nie zapomnijcie o wypracowaniu.

- Jest już napisane, dobranoc, pani profesor. - Odeszły.

Hermiona, niespiesznie wracała do swoich komnat, zamyślona. Zaskoczył ją.

Oczywiście wiedziała, że musi być być jakiś powód tego, że ślizgoni stali za swoim opiekunem murem pomimo jego trudnego charakteru, nieznośnego zachowania i bardzo kontrowersyjnej przeszłości. Myślała jednak, że chodzi tylko o to ulgowe traktowanie na lekcjach. Poczuła wstyd, że tak łatwo oceniła te relacje, że przez tyle lat uważała je za tak płytkie. Chociaż... czy ktokolwiek domyśliłby się, że naczelny postrach Hogwartu będzie popijał herbatę z uczennicami opowiadającymi mu rzeczy, o których zapewne wolałby nie wiedzieć? Zachowywał się nawet całkiem spokojnie, a one nie miały na twarzach śladu łez czy strachu. Wyglądały wręcz na odprężone, oczywiście na tyle, na ile można w takiej sytuacji i patrzyły na niego z zaufaniem. Czuły się przy nim bezpiecznie. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, sięgnęła do torby po krem do rąk i wyczuła duży arkusz pergaminu. Zawróciła, modląc się o to, by i tym razem wrócić z wizyty u Mistrza Eliksirów w jednym kawałku.

XxXx

Wyszedł spod prysznica i osuszył się zaklęciem, nie miał dziś cierpliwości do używania ręcznika. Minerwa poinformowała go o wyciągniętych konsekwencjach wobec uczniów, pozostała dwójka chłopców dostała szlabany. Naciągnął spodnie i sięgnął po koszulę, musiał się zastanowić, w jaki sposób zmusić Pomfrey i McGonagall do umożliwienia dziewczętom dostępu do tych eliksirów. Usłyszał pukanie i zerknął da zegarek, typowa pora na Fiodorowa. Machnął różdżką, zdejmując zabezpieczenia.

- Wejdź! - Zaklęciem wyprasował koszulę, skrzaty nie robiły tego tak dokładnie, jak oczekiwał, naciągnął ją na siebie i poszedł do salonu. - Czego dziś chcesz, Fiodor?

XxXx

Weszła, zamykając za sobą bezszelestnie drzwi i rozejrzała po salonie z ciekawością. Spodziewała się minimalistycznego, zimnego wnętrza mającego wzbudzać respekt i strach. Zaskoczona przesuwała wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Pokój był przynajmniej trzy razy większy od tego, którym ona dysponowała. Podłoga wyłożona czarnymi, dębowymi, lekko lakierowanymi deskami, w których odbijał się ogień płonący w komiku, wyłożonym jakimś ostro ciętym, ciemnoszarym kamieniem, którego nie umiała nazwać. Centrum pokoju zajmowała duża, wyglądająca na wyjątkowo wygodną, sofa, obita ciemnobrązową błyszczącą skórą, obok niej stały dwa szerokie fotele, a pomiędzy nimi znajdował się stolik kawowy. Był idealnie wpasowany w przestrzeń. W przeciwległym kącie salonu stał szezlong obity czarną matową skórą, tuż przy nim znajdował się prosty kwadratowy stolik, kiedy podeszła bliżej zauważyła przepiękne, pedantycznie wykonane, metalowe zdobienia w kształcie węży wijących się wokół prostych drewnianych nó ł ją lekki dreszcz - przepiękne i straszne. Szklany blat był tak nieskazitelnie przezroczysty, że gdyby nie leżące na nim książki, pewnie by go nie zauważył tym, co ją uwiodło, były ściany. Pokryte od samego dołu do góry półkami, na których stały książki ustawione tak gęsto, że kolor ścian był zupełnie niedostrzegalny. Półki znajdowały się nawet nad obecnie odrobinę uchylonymi drzwiami. Kiedy weszła, zdążyła zauważyć dwie pozycje, które, była tego pewna, uznane były za zniszczone co do ostatniego egzemplarza. Oglądając dokładniej, przekonała się szybko, że w tym pokoju jest znacznie więcej białych kruków. Wodziła po nich spojrzeniem, czując skurcz zazdrości w żołądku i falę złości uderzającą jej do głowy.

_Jak on śmie__całą tę wiedzę chować przed innymi? Powinien się nią podzielić! _

Jedyne, czego tu jej brakowało, to światła. Duży ogień dawał go sporo, owszem, ale za mało do swobodnego czytania, nie mogła jednak nigdzie dostrzec żadnej lampy.

- Czego dziś chcesz, Fiodor? - Drgnęła na dźwięk ostrego głosu i odwróciła się w jego kierunku. W drzwiach, które przed chwilą były uchylone, stał Severus Snape, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem i niezadowoleniem. Nieświadomie otworzyła usta z zaskoczenia. Mężczyzna nie miał na sobie swojej mrocznej szaty i oficjalnego surduta. Musiała mu przeszkodzić w prysznicu, jego włosy były wciąż lekko wilgotne, parę kropel opadło mu na nagi tors i spływało po nim w stronę brzucha. Jej wzrok nieświadomie podążał za nimi po jego jasnej skórze od lewego obojczyka, przez pierś. Kropla na moment zatrzymała się na sutku, by spłynąć niżej w kierunku poznaczonego paroma krwawymi bliznami brzucha. Powoli zaczynała docierać do pępka... Nagle długie, chude palce zasłoniły biel czernią koszuli. Przełknęła ślinę i podniosła wzrok ku twarzy mężczyzny. Zanim zapiął ostatni guzik, zdążyła zauważyć ślady po zębach Nagini. Kolejny dziś raz wyrzuciła sobie ignorancję - za nic w świecie nie uwierzyłaby, że tak szczupły człowiek może posiadać stalowe mięśnie, trzymane w ryzach cienką warstwą skóry, pod którą odznaczały się wyraźnie. Spojrzała we wpatrujące się w nią uważnie, zaglądając do jej wnętrza, ciemne i zimne oczy mężczyzny. Nie używał legilimencji, poczułaby jego nieugiętą wolę w swoim wnętrzu. Nie musiał tego robić, widział wszystko. Bestia skrywana za lodowatym spokojem i raniącymi słowami.

Zadrżała, zrobiło jej się zimno.

- Co tu robisz? - syknął. Był wściekły.

- Zaprosił mnie pan do środka, profesorze. - To nie była najlepsza pora, by uświadamiać mu, że okrzyk "wejdź" nie należy do zbyt grzecznych, zwłaszcza rzucony rozkazującym tonem.

- Sądziłem, że to Fiodorow. - Skinęła głową na znak zrozumienia. - Zamierzasz zamknąć wreszcie usta? Chyba że to sugestia, bym coś w nie wsunął. - Sarkazm ugodził boleśnie jej poczucie godności, zamknęła je więc błyskawicznie. Chciała spiorunować go spojrzeniem, ale jedyne co osiągnęła, to swój ognisty rumieniec i jego szyderczy uśmiech. Wiedziała, że to nie była aluzja, on nie robił takich aluzji, nie do niej, ale i tak nie mogła się pozbyć natrętnej czerwieni z policzków. Zawrócił w drzwiach, by przyjść po minucie już kompletnie ubrany w swój codzienny, czarny strój, rozsiadł się w jednym z foteli. - Czego chcesz?

- Zapomniałam przedstawić panu moje propozycje harmonogramu zajęć klubu pojedynków, skrzaty wywiesiły dziś plakaty w dormitoriach. - Usilnie starała się powstrzymać swój głos od drżenia.

- Profesorze. - warknął.

- Słucham?

- Panie profesorze, jakbyś zapomniała, jestem tutaj nauczycielem.

- Ja także, a nie zauważyłam, by zwracał się do mnie pan profesor z szacunkiem.

- Zasłużyłaś na niego?

Zacisnęła pięści.

_Mogłabym kopnąć kulę ziemską jak piłkę do nogi, a on i tak uznałby, że nic mi nie wychodzi._

- Więc jakie są te twoje propozycje? - prychnął, wyraźnie dając jej znać, że będą niewarte jego uwagi. Wyjęła z torby duży arkusz papieru i podała mu.

- Widziałem już coś podobnego u Pottera i Weasleya. - zmarszczył brwi.

- Robiłam im grafiki nauki do egzaminów w szkole.

- Oczywiście, Święta Zbawczyni Nieudaczników.

- Profesorze!

- Siadaj Granger, czytam. - Usiadła na skrawku fotela, podczas gdy on uważnie studiował jej notatki i propozycje. Domyślała się, że tak będzie. Perfekcjonista w każdym calu. Wsunęła się głębiej w siedzisko, oparła głowę i przymknęła oczy, czuła jak jej mięśnie się rozluźniają, relaksują. Mugolskie fotele masujące były narzędziami tortur w porównaniu do tego mebla. Zapragnęła mieć taki. - Poprawiłem. - Poczuła, jakby ktoś oblał ją zimną wodą, otworzyła oczy i wyprostowała się, wzięła od niego papier i spojrzała na niego. Ilość skreśleń, strzałek, znaczków i dopisków zaskoczyła ją, oczekiwała dużych poprawek, ale nie tylu. Musiał być na nią naprawdę wściekły.

- Przepraszam, profesorze, ale jest tu trochę ciemno. - Zmarszczyła brwi próbując przeczytać jego ostre pismo.

- Lumos maksima - mruknął pod nosem, nawet nie fatygując się sięgnięciem po różdżkę i nagle zalała ją fala ciepłego światła. Spojrzała w górę, nad ich głowami unosiły się setki, jeśli nie tysiące płomyków. Westchnęła cicho z wrażenia.

- Przepiękne. - Uniosła do nich rękę oczarowana, przejechała dłonią przez jeden z nich. Poczuła na niej delikatne ciepło, przyjemne, nieparzące, przytrzymała dłoń obserwując, jak ogień przyjemnie liże jej skórę.

- Zamierzasz popracować? - warknął na nią. Przywróciła się więc do porządku i zaczęła z uwagą badać jego zapiski. Zamierzał zacząć od patronusa, a to wcale jej się nie podobało.

- Zaklęcie patronusa na sam początek? Przecież to trudne. - zaoponowała.

- Dokładnie o to chodzi, idioci zniechęcą się po paru nieudanych próbach, a ci mniej niecierpliwi po paru godzinach. Zrezygnują, a ja odzyskam swój czas wolny.

- Jednakże...

- Przestań im matkować, masz ich uczyć obrony, a nie wycierać im zasmarkane nosy. Zrozum to wreszcie.- mruknął zirytowany.

- Wcale nie...

- Zamknij się i posłuchaj. - Oparł łokcie na kolanach, pochylając się w jej kierunku. - Zachowujesz się jak kwoka, próbujesz nawet zmiękczyć Ślizgonów. Zresztą twoje wady charakteru to nie mój problem, ale twoje wady w kwestiach zawodowych już owszem. Dlaczego nie uwzględniłaś tego zaklęcia, doskonale wiem, że wypytują o niego na każdej lekcji.

- Oczywiście - prychnęła. - Minerwa na pewno zgodzi się sprowadzić tu dementora, a my przywitamy go z otwartymi ramionami, może nawet ucałujemy na powitanie.

Spojrzał na nią uważniej. Grała twardą, ale w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę paniki.

- Nie bądź śmieszna, i bez dementora jest to wybitnie trudne zaklęcie. W dodatku można się uczyć na boginie, a ich w tym zamku jest całkiem sporo.

- Mam tu sprowadzić Harry'ego? To bez sensu! Będą skupieni tylko na walce o autografy.

- Nie będzie to potrzebne, moim boginem jest dementor. - odparł spokojnie, jakby ta kwestia nie wymagała jakiejkolwiek uwagi.

- Nie zgadzam się! - W jej głosie zabrzmiała nuta paniki.

- Dlaczego?

Zagryzła dolną wargę, nie mogła mu powiedzieć, niby jak miała to zrobić? On jej nie da żyć, ośmieszy przed uczniami. Jednak z drugiej strony nie mogła pozbawić ich możliwości nauczenia się tak ważnego zaklęcia wykraczającego daleko poza program szkolny. Argument pozbycia się leniuchów też do niej przemawiał, z mniejszą grupą dużo wydajniej się pracuje. Mogła się uprzeć, nie zgodzić; mogła, ale nie chciała. Zamierzała tych młodych ludzi naprawdę przygotować na wszelkie okoliczności życia, a bez jej szczerości wobec Snape'a to się nie stanie.

- Chodzi o to, że... że... - Głos jej się załamywał. Zacisnęła mocno powieki, wzięła głębszy wdech, zbierając się do tego by wyrzucić to z siebie jak najszybciej, otworzyła usta - Że ja...

- Severusie! Zapomniałeś o swoich zaklęciach ochronnych! Hermiona mi gdzieś uciekła, więc wpadłem do ciebie na kieliszeczek!

Wejście Siergieja skutecznie zamknęło jej usta, za to na Mistrza Eliksirów podziałało zupełnie inaczej.

- Nie umiesz pukać, durniu?! Następnym razem, kiedy przekroczysz próg moich komnat bez wyraźnej zgody spłoniesz! - Wrzał ze złości.

- Wyluzuj, co cię dziś ugryzło? - Rosjanin rozsiadł się na kanapie, a kiedy zobaczył Hermionę, uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Tutaj jesteś, Księżniczko, jesteś taka maleńka, że oparcie cię zasłoniło. Nie znęca się nad tobą za bardzo,prawda? - Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo zamknął jej usta zachłannym pocałunkiem.

XxXx

_Pieprzony Rosjanin, ten to ma wejście. Jeszcze sekunda i bym wiedział. _

Nalał whisky do trzech szklanek i skrzywił się, widząc, jak Fiodorow sadza ją na kolanach, obejmując zachłannie rękami. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie znał się na zakochanych kobietach, ale Granger nie wyglądała nawet na specjalnie zadowoloną.

- Wypij swoją porcję i zabieraj się stąd.

- Zostaniemy tutaj, u ciebie jest wygodnie. - Pocałował kobietę w ucho - Podasz mi Ognistą, Księżniczko?

Zdecydowanie nie wygląda na zadowoloną. Trudno się dziwić, gdyby jego ktoś nazywał słodkim aniołem i innymi tego typu określeniami sprowadziłby na siebie szybką, ale bolesną śmierć. Ona i tak nieźle to znosiła.

- Nalałeś jej Ognistej? Severusie, wstyd mi za ciebie, kobietę się poi słodkim winem, nektarami i...

- Wypij za nią - warknął.

- Nie trzeba. - Sięgnęła po szklankę i wypiła zawartość jednym haustem, oczy zaszły jej łzami, ale dzielnie powstrzymała grymas i odstawiła ją. - Mogłabym prosić o następną porcję? - Nalał jej, obserwując z ukrytym rozbawieniem zszokowaną minę Siergieja.

- Ależ kochana, to nie jest zdrowe, Severus ma przepyszne wino, zapewniam cię.

- Jestem pewna, że wiem, na co mam ochotę, Siergieju. Mogłabym obejrzeć kolekcję pana profesora? - Wskazała na książki, Fiodorow rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, przyciągając ją do siebie zachłanniej. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się z nią rozstawać.

- Nie krępuj się - mruknął z satysfakcją, obserwując złość Rosjanina.

Rzuciła mu zszokowane spojrzenie, ale wyrwała się szybko z ramion mężczyzny i podeszła do półek z książkami.

- Może ci pomogę, skarbie?

- Poradzę sobie, przyszedłeś w odwiedziny do profesora Snape'a, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. - odparła całą swoją uwagę skupiając na książkach.

- Szachy? - rzucił od niechcenia Severus.

- Zmiażdżę cię. - Siergiej był wściekły, a jego głos nabrał ostrych tonów.

- Spróbuj.

Chodziła od półki do półki, nie wiedząc, gdzie patrzeć, same skarby, perły, białe kruki. Transmutacja, zaklęcia, obrona, numerologia, runy, czarna magia - eliksiry oczywiście dominowały. Czuła się jak w niebie, a kiedy znalazła wyjątkowo stary tom _Obliviate_, pisnęła z podekscytowania, wyjęła go, usiadła przed kominkiem i zabrała za lekturę.

Obserwował ją kątem oka. Zaciekawiło go, dlaczego wybrała akurat tę pozycję, miał wiele rzadszych i cenniejszych książek w kolekcji, które na pewno zauważyła.

- Szach.

_Cholera, muszę się skupić, jeszcze tego by brakowało__, że__by mnie ograł. _

Jednak jego wzrok i myśli jednak cały czas mknęły w kierunku kobiety.

- Mat, Severusie. Czyżby moja księżniczka tak ci dała dziś popalić, że nie masz już siły myśleć? - Fiodorow rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie, patrząc na niczego nieświadomą Hermionę zachłannym wzrokiem.

- Księżniczka? - prychnął.

- Owszem, moja księżniczka, mam ją w garści, Snape. Znalazłem sposób - szepnął na tyle cicho, by zajęta lekturą Hermiona go nie słyszała.

Poczuł jak ogarnia go fala bezzasadnej wściekłości.

- Zabieraj ją i wynoście się stąd. Natychmiast... - syknął.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się cicho za niezadowolonym Fiodorowem i, rzucającą tęskne spojrzenia w kierunku książek, Hermioną, odetchnął. Ostatnio nie czuł się najlepiej, był rozkojarzony, a rozkojarzony Severus Snape nie był sobą, i zdecydowanie jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był aż tak wściekły, by nie móc odpowiednio pokroić składników do eliksiru, a w przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca zdarzyło mu się to aż dwukrotnie. Jednak dziś wieczorem jego mózg po prostu zwariował.

Kiedy zobaczył ją, stojącą pośrodku swojego salonu i wpatrującą się w niego z lekko rozchylonymi wargami, zamarł na kilka sekund, a później pomyślał, że Siergiej ma rację. Panna Ja-Wszystko-Wiem nie była już zarozumiałym podlotkiem, stała się atrakcyjną kobietą, atrakcyjną i cholernie inteligentną kobietą. Osobą, której się nie lekceważy.

Przypomniał sobie jej twarz, kiedy pierwszy raz zabiła człowieka, instynkt zadziałał, zanim rozum czy uczucia zdążyły zareagować. Widział w jej bursztynowych oczach, jak pęka, rozpada się na drobne kawałeczki i jak po kilkunastu sekundach rzuca następne zaklęcie. Ta sama, a jednak zupełnie inna. Był świadkiem chwili, w której dojrzała, zrozumiała i podjęła decyzję, wybrała, zostawiła to, co niewinne w przeszłości, za sobą. Zostawiła nadzieję na cud i wiarę w walkę miłością w przeszłości, wśród dziecięcych marzeń. Tylko w bajkach dla małych dziewczynek pocałunek zwycięża zło, a ona przestała być małą dziewczynką. Wojna była brudna, okrutna i nienasycona. W jednej chwili pojęła, że jest za późno. Została naznaczona demonami śmierci i nienawiści. Zeszła z wytyczonej ścieżki, weszła w krzaki pełne kolców i niewiadomych, by zwalczać wroga wszelkimi metodami - skutecznie i metodycznie. Zabójca, słowo, którego nie da się wybielić żadną filozofią, żadną religią, żadnymi powodami i żadnymi czynami. Świat może cię odznaczyć, wyświęcić, okrzyknąć zbawicielem, ale ty i tak wiesz, że jesteś zwierzęciem, które zrobi wszystko, by przetrwać.

Podsumował ją i to go usatysfakcjonowało. Była dorosła, nie należała się jej więc żadna taryfa ulgowa, nawet najmniejsza. Dorosła i twarda. Etykietka została przypięta, ze spokojem mógł więc odstawić ją na półkę i więcej do niej nie wracać. Potem zachwiała jego pewność swoją niepewnością, rumieńcami zażenowania, swoim jąkaniem i strachem przed powiedzeniem mu czegoś, a chwilę później, kładąc się na jego podłodze, machając nogami jak dziecko i szczerząc się w uśmiechu, kiedy znalazła jakiś interesujący fragment w książce, bezczelnie rozwaliła mu całą koncepcję.

Dolał sobie whisky i spojrzał w ogień. Leżała przed tym kominkiem parę minut temu. Pasowała tu jak ostatni element układanki, ten, który zawsze zostaje na koniec, bo wydaje się należeć do zupełnie innego obrazka.

- Za dużo wypiłem - mruknął pod nosem i poszedł do sypialni.

Zasypiając, postanowił kupić dywan, miękki i gruby dywan.

XxXx

_Kochana Hermiono!_

_Właśnie skończyłam czytać Twój list i muszę powiedzieć, że jestem zawiedziona. Koniecznie muszę znać każdy szczegół Waszego romansu (wpuściłaś go wreszcie do łóżka? Jeśli nie, zrób to jak najszybciej, coś mi mówi, że jest świetny w te klocki), stwierdzenie "spędziliśmy razem miły wieczór" to zdecydowanie za mało informacji jak dla mnie!_

_Co do bogina... nie martw się, zwalimy to na Snape'a. Pewnie zauważyłaś już, że wysłałam ci Bombonierki Lesera, zjedz kilka przed spotkaniem Klubu Pojedynków, wylądujesz w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a resztą niech on się zajmuje. _

_Rzeczywiście, to dosyć zaskakujące, że jego komnaty nie wyglądają jak sala tortur, rozejrzę się dla ciebie za tym fotelem, a co do reszty spraw dotyczących Nietoperza: Nie przejmuj się! Wiem, że umiesz, Malfoya olewałaś przez wiele lat, potraktuj tego chama w ten sam sposób, zdecydowanie za dużo o nim teraz myślisz. Założę się, że Ciacho skutecznie rozwieje te myśli, musisz tylko dać szansę szansę!_

_Harry i Ron to skretyniałe gumochłony. Po powrocie od Ciebie opowiedziałam oczywiście Harry'emu wszystko o Siergieju (Ron grał z nim w szachy,__więc jemu też przy okazji). _Wiesz, co powiedzieli?! Mój pożałowania godny mąż, zaczął się śmiać i stwierdził, że albo ty umrzesz przy nim z nudów, albo zabijesz go, gdy kolejny raz nazwie Cię Księżniczką. Ronald mu przytaknął!_ Doprawdy! Pomyślałby ktoś, że powinni znać cię lepiej po tylu latach przyjaźni!_

_Wracając jednak do miłych tematów, zamówiłam u paru moich ulubionych projektantów szkice sukni ślubnych, przyślij mi swoje wymiary. Wcale nie jest za wcześnie! U nich na sukienkę się czeka z pół roku, więc lepiej być przygotowanym zawczasu._

_Ginny_

_PS_

_Ucałuj ode mnie Ciacho _

_PS2_

_Dołączam włosy mamy__._

_PS3_

_Harry przesyła pozdrowienia i życzy powodzenia z Nietoperzem._

XxXx

- Severusie, ty sobie żartujesz, prawda?

- Wyglądam, jakbym to robił?

Minerwa McGonagall wstała z krzesła i zaczęła krążyć po gabinecie. Zaciśnięte usta wyraźnie wskazywały poziom jej niezadowolenia.

- Przestańcie wreszcie! - Spojrzała ze złością na portrety byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu, które wyrażały głośno swoje opinie na temat zaistniałej sytuacji. - Niech któryś z was przyprowadzi mi tutaj profesor Granger.

- Nie ma jej, wyjechała na cały weekend, uciekinierka.

- Fineasie, nie życzę sobie, by ktokolwiek ją obrażał, czy to jasne? Spytaj Harry'ego, może jest u nich, chciałabym z nią pomówić. - Nie minęło więcej niż pięć minut, a dyrektor Black pojawił się z powrotem w ramach swojego obrazu.

- Mówią, że jest za granicą i że wróci dopiero w poniedziałek przed swoimi zajęciami. Ginewra kategorycznie odmówiła, kiedy powiedziałem, by poinformowała Granger o konieczności jej natychmiastowego powrotu. Zresztą Potter poparł ją w tym.

- Skoro tak. - Dyrektorka usiadła znów za biurkiem i spojrzała w zamyśleniu na siedzącego naprzeciw niej mężczyznę. - Zamierzasz poinformować o tym Radę Szkoły?

- Nie sądzę, by to było konieczne - odparł spokojnie.

- Słucham? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wykorzystasz tak sprzyjającej okazji do pozbycia się panny Granger?

Nieprzyjemny grymas pojawił się na ustach Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Kusząca możliwość, nie zaprzeczam, ale Rada chciałaby przesłuchać uczennice, które są zamieszane w całą tęsprawę. Nie widzę powodu, by zmuszać Ślizgonki do opowiadania tym wszystkim idiotom o swoich romansach . Jedna z nich spotyka się z Gryfonem, sama świadomość jest uwłaczająca, mówienie o tym głośno byłoby doprawdy...nie na miejscu.

- Rozumiem. - Powstrzymała się od uśmiechu. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ja jej za to nie zwolnię? Porozmawiam z Hermioną, owszem, ale nie wyrzucę jej.

- Oczywiście, to żadne zaskoczenie, traktujesz ją jak zgniłe jajko, tak samo jak Albus Pottera.

Postanowiła nie odpowiadać na tę zaczepkę.

- Nie zamierzasz informować Rady, masz świadomość tego, że konsekwencje, które od niej wyciągnę, nie będą specjalnie uciążliwe i na pewno wiesz też o tym, że nie zwolnię cię od obowiązku prowadzenia Klubu Pojedynków. Zastanawia mnie w takim razie jedno. Jaki masz interes w tym, by mi mówić o całej sytuacji. Mógłbyś to przecież przemilczeć.

- Oczekuję, że zmusisz Pomfrey do udostępniania odpowiednich eliksirów lub składników do nich dorosłym uczennicom. - Portrety zaczęły przekrzykiwać się,jeden przez drugiego, większość była zdecydowanie przeciwna i oburzona samą ideą demoralizowania w ten sposób uczniów.

- Słucham? - Za to McGonagall za to była kompletnie zaskoczona.

- Nie zamierzam tego powtarzać. - mruknął, patrząc na nią obojętnie.

- Sugerujesz, że mam jawnie wyrazić zgodę na seks w murach szkoły? Wyobrażasz sobie, co powiedzą na to rodzice?! - Zbladła bardziej z zaskoczenia niż irytacji.

- Odkąd to przejmujesz się zdaniem głupiej większości? Nie bawimy się w demokrację, Minerwo. - Mistrz Eliksirów był spokojny. Doskonale wiedział, że osiągnie swój cel. Musiał jej tylko pozwolić jej się wykrzyczeć.

- Severusie, to jest niedorzeczne!

- Czyżby? Większy sens ma ryzykowanie ich zdrowiem? Doskonale wiesz, że eliksiry pochodzące z czarnego rynku są niebezpieczne. Oczywiście możemy także przeszukiwać wszelką korespondencję, co będzie pogwałceniem prywatności. Należy tutaj wspomnieć także o rodzeniu się niechcianych i niekochanych dzieci lub wywoływaniu poronień, co skutkuje dla większości młodych kobiet problemami na tle psychicznym. Coś pominąłem? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Jedno, jest jeszcze jedna możliwość, mianowicie rzucenia na każdego ucznia zaklęcia Wstrzemięźliwości, ale to by było nieetyczne i okrutne.

- Poppy się nie zgodzi, wiesz o tym - mruknęła.

- Więc zezwól konkretnym aptekom na sprzedaż wysyłkową odpowiednich ingrediencji, to nie jest specjalnie skomplikowany eliksir, mogą go warzyć same.

- Długo się przygotowywałeś do tej rozmowy?

- Idąc tutaj, przemyślałem kilka rzeczy. Znam cię na tyle, by przewidzieć wszelkie twoje wątpliwości. Przypadkiem mam też przy sobie listę aptek, z których sam korzystam. Mogę ręczyć za jakość ich towaru. - Podał jej pergamin. - Sądzę, że to już wszystko. - Wstał i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Severusie, pomyślałeś o tym, że ktoś będzie musiał nauczyć ich warzenia tych eliksirów? - Była pewna, że tym zbije go z pantałyku.

- Jestem tego świadomy. Do zobaczenia na obiedzie, Minerwo. - Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, w gabinecie dyrektorki zapanowało piekło. Każdy zajmujący kiedykolwiek stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu musiał wypowiedzieć, oczywiście głośniej od innych, swoje zdanie w tej sprawie. Jedynie portret Albusa nie wydawał się specjalnie przejęty całą sytuacją.

- Uciszcie się wreszcie! Dumbledore, zamierzasz się wypowiedzieć? – Były dyrektor zachichotał. - Nie widzę w tym niczego zabawnego.

- Doprawdy? Ja za to całe mnóstwo rzeczy, ale ty wyglądasz na wstrząśniętą.

- Jestem wstrząśnięta. - odparła.

- Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, on ma całkowitą rację. Wiesz o tym. Gdybyś nie zgadzała się z nim w tej sprawie, zwolniłabyś naszą drogą pannę Granger.

- Zrobiłabym to, nie przeczę. Najbardziej jednak mnie zdumiewa to, że Severus postanowił zadziałać! Muszę koniecznie zobaczyć, jak czują się dziewczęta, od których się tego wszystkiego dowiedział. Wyobrażam sobie, jakie muszą być przerażone, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie doprowadził ich do załamania nerwowego.

- Severus nie jest katem, Minerwo. - Głos Dumbledore'a nabrał ostrości.

- Wiem, ale nie jest też osobą, która osuszy łzy i pogłaszcze po głowie. Trzeba je uspokoić i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. On tego nie zrobi.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie musi tego robić. - portret Albusa spojrzał na nią uważnie.

- Mężczyźni - prychnęła. - To są bardzo młode kobiety, naturalne jest, że rozmowa z jakimkolwiek mężczyzną na ten temat jest dla nich trudna, a już rozmowa z Severusem Snapem w szczególności. Uważam, że...

- Gryfonki są takie tępe! - Fineas Nigellus Black prychnął jadowicie. - Nie musi im tego mówić, bo one o tym wiedzą, głupia kobieto!

- Pohamuj ten swój gadzi język!

XxXx

- Cholera jasna! Severusie! Ratunku!

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Jakie to typowe.

Odłożył książkę na szklany blat, wstał z szezlonga i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Robił to wszystko tak wolno, jak tylko potrafił.

- Pospiesz się chłopie! - Siergiej Fiodorow stał, a właściwie skakał, w progu, usiłując zgasić płonące ubranie, jednak woda przelatywała przez czarny ogień, nie czyniąc mu najmniejszej szkody.

- Aquamenti, och - brunet rozłożył ręce w geście niemocy - nie działa.

- Zaproś mnie wreszcie! Zapamiętałem! - Rosjanin zaczynał już naprawdę panikować, czując żar na swojej skórze.

- Co?

- Nigdy. Więcej. Nie. Wejdę. Bez. Twojej. Zgody. Przysięgam! Włosy mi się spalą!

- Możesz wejść, Fiodor.- Ogień natychmiast zgasł. - Napijesz się czegoś? Może wody?

- Bardzo śmieszne. - Rosjanin zaczął osuszać swoje ubranie.

- Jesteś tak przewidywalny, że aż mi ciebie żal. - prychnął - Masz to?

- Mam. - Podał przyjacielowi książkę, którą trzymał pod pachą. O dziwo była nietknięta ogniem i sucha w przeciwieństwie do jego szaty, włosów i jego skóry, która w niektórych miejscach zdążyła się sparzyć. - Przemokłem do gaci!

- Nic w tym dziwnego, skoro wylałeś na siebie hektolitry wody. Wysusz się, zanim wejdziesz dalej. - Usiadł na jednym z foteli i zabrał się za przeglądanie rękopisu. - Masz szczęście, że to oryginał.

- Nie jestem samobójcą - burknął urażonym tonem.

- Może nie, ale głupcem owszem. Istniała więc możliwość, że będziesz próbował mnie okantować.

- Ciebie? Miłość mojego życia? Och, nie krzyw się tak, trochę humoru nie zaszkodzi nawet tobie. Odrobinkę. - Rozsiadł się na kanapie i zapalił papierosa.

- Ależ ja bawię się znakomicie. - Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Taaaa... tylko nowa książka jest w stanie cię rozbawić?

- Nie tylko, ty też mnie bawisz. - mruknął przerzucając stronice.

- Więc dlaczego nie śmiejesz się z moich żartów? - Siergiej wydawał się zbity z tropu.

- Nie są śmieszne.

- Sugerujesz, że ja jestem śmieszny?

- W tym momencie bardzo. - Lewy kącik ust Mistrza Eliksirów uniósł się odrobinę.

- Stęskniłem się za wami. - Westchnął Fiodorow.

- Widzisz mnie podwójnie?

- Mówię o tobie i Hermionie, opiekowałeś się Księżniczką pod moją nieobecność?

Severus zmarszczył brwi, odłożył książkę na bok i spojrzał na blondyna.

_Czyli jednak nie była z nim w Rosji? Więc gdzie ona do cholery się wybrała? _

- Dlaczego uważasz, że zamierzam zwracać choćby najmniejszą uwagę na jakąś irytującą pannę?

Siergiej natychmiast pozbył się uśmiechu zadowolonego z siebie amanta i spoważniał, błękitne oczy błysnęły zimno.

- Oczekuję, że jako przyjaciel zajmiesz się bezpieczeństwem mojej kobiety, gdy mnie nie ma w pobliżu, Snape. Zwłaszcza, że mi to obiecałeś.

- Odkąd to jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

- Wolisz tego tak nie nazywać? Świetnie, nie nazywaj, powiedz mi, czy zadbałeś o Hermionę.

Powietrze w pokoju zgęstniało, żaden z mężczyzn nie zamierzał złagodzić nastroju, za to obydwoje trzymali dłonie na różdżkach.

- Powtarzam ci, że nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym to robić. - spokój w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów podziałał na Siergieja jak płachta na byka.

- Pieprzysz, znasz go doskonale! - warknął - Pytam po raz kolejny, czy zająłeś się bezpieczeństwem mojej kobiety?

- Odkąd to ona jest twoja, Fiodor?

Mięśnie Siergieja zaczęły się niebezpiecznie napinać, gotowy był w każdej chwili do walki.

- Najpierw twoja odpowiedź, Snape.

- Doskonale. - Severus rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu, zupełnie nie przejmując się groźną pozą Rosjanina, nie ukrywał też satysfakcji malującej się na jego twarzy. - Nie ma jej tu, wyjechała i wróci jutro. Skoro o tym nie wiesz to, najwyraźniej, ona ma zupełnie odmienne zdanie co do swojej przynależności.

- Dokąd wyjechała? - Gardłowy, złowrogi warkot w niczym nie przypominał miłego i zrelaksowanego głosu, którym posługiwał się zazwyczaj.

Mistrz Eliksirów wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

- Gdzieś za granicę, byłeś taki pewien siebie, mówiąc, że masz ją w garści... uznałem więc, że zabrałeś ją ze sobą. Najwyraźniej mocno się przeliczyłeś, mocno.

**XxXx**

**betowała Alex za c jej bardzo dziękuję**

**XxXx**

**bardzo Was proszę o komentarze - to dla mnie niezwykle ważne**

**XxXx**

**pozdrawiam,**

**atramaj**


End file.
